Dial Tone
by YourConscience813
Summary: Between the pain, suffering, and sadness of their lives and the happy endings they wish will come, hearing the dial tone between the two meant there was still hope somewhere. Akuroku. Rated M for: Language, violence, and a twisted sense of humor.
1. Chapter I: Car Trouble?

Yeah, yeah. This is my frist story that I'm actually goin to post on here that has chapters. Woo! My friend is making me post this so the other chapters may not be up for awhile now. Also, in this story there will be so many pairings so I couldn't really fit them all on the summary. I just put the main pairing Akuroku. Anyways Enjoy chapter 1 of Dial Tone. Read & Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, 'Faggot' by Mindless Self Indulgence, and any other songs that I put in the story.

* * *

"Hey, get up. You're late."

'_He seemed to be in a very pissy ass mood this very morning. Maybe he has a hangover from last night or some stupid shit like that. Yeah, that must be what's wrong,_' the sleepy person thought. He opened one of his emerald eyes to see that his brother had already left his bedroom and closed the door behind him. For a brief second, he sat up to reach for the blood red blanket that was down by his feet and pulled it over his upper body. Not wearing a shirt to bed had its downsides some of the time. Covering up with the blanket he laid back ad closed his eyes. '_Oh well, why should I care? I'm going back to sleep.'_

Twenty minutes had passed until his older brother finally came back again. "Hey! I told you to get your lazy ass up out of bed." He started shaking the lump that was curled up in a little ball on the mattress. The lump gave no reply. "It's the first day at your new school. Now hurry up."

'_Like I'm seriously going to school today…' _The red head thought while he repositioned himself so he faced the wall and not the other. His body felt limp and didn't feel like getting up at that very moment. He covered his slim frame up with a blood red blanket and hid himself into the darkness and warmth. Suddenly, a weight was increased on his bed behind of his back. _'What the…?'_

"If you're not getting up on your own free will then I'm going to have to MAKE you get up." His brother threatened. It didn't seem like he was in the mood for games today. Surely the weight on his bed wasn't his brother's? What was he planning?

"And how's that?" He asked unconsciously.

'_I've been denied all the best ultra sex._

_I've been denied all the best ultra sex._

_I- I tried to consume just like a super faggot_

_I got some dude_

_How can y'all bring a muthafucka something so good he couldn't say no_

_You nailed me hard_

_I love 'em when they don't give a motherfucking shit_

_I could've been someone instead of falling flat upon my ass'_

Jumping up in surprise, he knocked the CD player off the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, RENO?!" He looked down at the broken stereo that was to the left of his bed on the red carpeted floor of his room, then up at his brother. The said person had his red hair tied back in a messy ponytail and he wore his clothes for work; a white dress shirt, black dress pant, and a black tie which was crooked on his neck. Under his eyes were red tattoos that gave character to his dazzling blue eyes, which at the moment were widened with shock. "That better not have screwed up my CD!"

"You asshole! You broke my only CD player!" Reno yelled, pointing dramatically at the shards of metal by his feet. He punched his younger brother's arm forcefully before beginning to collect all the pieces off the ground. The older red head began to scoop some debris of the poor excuse for a stereo into his dress shirt.

"I'm the asshole? No, no, no, no, no. You have something mixed up there. I think it is YOU who's the asshole! Because it was YOU who just broke my favorite CD!" He exclaimed in horror as he saw the bits and pieces of his Mindless Self Indulgence CD scattered on the floor. He gave a hard kick to Reno before grabbing some clothes on the large dresser and stalking off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. "Dammit! I HATE YOU!"

"Just for that, you fucker, I'm not giving you a ride!" Reno yelled from the other side of the door, still picking up the pieces from his stereo. The day hasn't turned out as well as he would have hoped it would.

"It's not like I care, faggot. I'll drive myself to class." He started to wash his face, running a wet washcloth over his black tattoos under his eyes then stopped, remembering something. His emerald eyes widened at the sudden remembrance and all he could say was, "Oh shit…"

"What?" Reno called back.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." He reached for the door and made sure that it was locked. Once he made sure that he at least had a few minutes to live before being murdered by his older brother this morning, he turned back to what he was doing. Then he began to dress himself quickly in his all black outfit, getting rid of his red pair of pajama pants. Then he fixed his vibrant red hair so that it wasn't as wild as it was when he had woken up, slightly smoothing gel through his red spikes. "Nothing, Reno! What makes you think that something's wrong?"

"Fuck." Footsteps began to run off into another direction. The front door opened with a thud as Reno hit it roughly against the wall as he hurried outside to his car. As the door slammed shut, there was a loud scream from the older red head. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

While pulling on a black jacket over his plain black tank top, he chuckled slightly. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT RENO! HUMAN'S MAKE MISTAKES!" Looking in the mirror at himself he noticed that his emerald eyes were a bit brighter than usual today. This was probably occurring since he was actually communicating with his brother this morning. Shrugging, he brushed his teeth and finished, flashing a bright smile into the mirror. It was amazing that he even had white teeth since he smoked so much.

"YOU'RE NOWHERE NEAR HUMAN! NO HUMAN WOULD FUCKING KILL MY CAR! PLUS YOU KILLED MY STEREO TODAY!" Reno's footsteps returned once more outside of the bathroom door. "WHAT KIND OF FUCKING MURDERER ARE YOU?!" Pounding on the bathroom door, he demanded, "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

Grinning, the younger red head said, "No can do, Reno." Just then, did he finally glance over at the clock that was on his black cell phone on the counter of the sink. "No way! It can't be that late already?! How did I get this late?!"

Reno muttered something but his brother couldn't tell what it was. Knowing him it was still something about his car. Reno had to learn that if he lived with his younger brother then he has to be able to let things go, something he'll have difficulty with. Refraining from his mumbling, he said clearly, "There's really no point leaving now. It's not like you can even drive to school."

"I have my motorcycle."

Reno started jiggling the door handle in attempt to get to the other. When he couldn't get through he gave a small punch to the door, making his brother know he was waiting for him. "That's a no. You left it at work, remember?"

The other sighed and leaned against the black counter in his bathroom. "Oh yeah… And Demyx has my car."

"AND MY CAR HAS BEEN MURDERED! MURDERED I SAY!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry didn't I?"

The older red head thought about it, "No you didn't actually…"

"Oh, then fuck it." He opened the door and faced an angry Reno. He smirked at the way his brother was gritting his teeth at him, looking as if he was about to knock him so far back that it would be yesterday again. Maybe then, he could warn himself not to kill Reno's car. "I thought I did sometime ago…" He shrugged, "Guess not."

"Like you'll ever be sorry…"

"Fuck you."

"That's illegal."

"…And awkward…"

Reno rolled his vivid blue eyes at his brother and sighed, "I need a drink…"

Letting an unnoticeable sigh pass between his lips, he began his lecture, "It's almost eight already… And you drank all night, I'm guessing… You have to put limits on yourself, man." They both walked out into their apartment's kitchen. There didn't seem to be any appliances on the off white counters or dark wooden sleeves since they were always out to eat. The only thing that the kitchen was used for was to get an alcoholic beverage from the fridge.

"It's not like YOU put limits on yourself. What, are you on a pack a day already?" Reno countered back as he grabbed an unlabeled can of beer and popped the tab open. He earned himself a large wince when the liquid ran down his throat, burning it along the way. After drinking most of the can, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and winced as the burning continued. "What the hell did I drink yesterday?"

"Two things I want to tell you. One. I put limits on myself. I could be smoking five packs a day and trust me, I WANT TO. But do you see me doing that? No." He was making a point to his brother for the first time in a long time, even though they are still arguing with one another, they were still talking. For that he was practically grateful. "And two…" He then pointed to the can the older red head had in his hand. "That's not alcohol…"

"…The hell…?" This was all Reno had time to say before he quickly started throwing up whatever the contents of the can were in the sink. After two minutes of being hunched over the sink, he turned back around and faced his brother. "You could have told me that before I chugged half the can."

"I thought you would know. Guess all your senses are dead now." He moved out into the living room and sat on the mocha fabric couch. Laying his head down on the arm of the couch, he made himself comfortable and stretched himself out to relax even more. He laid there in silence, not wanting to flick on the television or radio- not like he could since that was the last radio they had and he had to break it- but just wanted to lay here all of this morning

His brother, who looked slightly green, soon joined him and sat down on the tan carpeted floor in front of the couch. He crossed his legs and leaned his head back so it would rest on the edge of the couch. He too, was enjoying the silence, as he closed his eyes and smiled crookedly.

This was the closest they have been in the longest time. Reno doesn't even understand why they both picked today to become nicer to each other, even though what they said to each other was nowhere near _nice_. It was an improvement. He let a sigh escape him, knowing everything wasn't going to be this way later on. Maybe the knowledge he had was keeping the peace for the time being. _'Soon it would go back to the way it was before. Very soon.'_

'_I wish that this would never change.' _The other thought at the same time. _'But knowing how stubborn we both are, it will begin again. We'll become the enemies we were like days ago. Hell it was YESTERDAY!' _He looked up at the wooden ceiling fan that was slowly rotating in the middle of the room. _'Something just doesn't seem right today. It's moving like it's a dream of some sort. Reno… What exactly are you hiding from me?'_

Quietly Reno said, "You should be getting to school soon, ya'know."

It wasn't a question, it was slightly a demand. The words pulled the younger red head out of his thoughts so he could respond. "You don't want me here?" Reno laughed and looked over at who had been his enemy for many years of his life.

He smiled from where he sat on the floor, "You would know when I don't want you here, Bro." He turned his head away from his brother whose jaw had dropped down to his lap. He smirks as he saw this happening in the reflection on the television.

'_WHAT THE HELL?!' _His eyes opened wide and bright at the last part of his brother's sentence. Large emerald eyes studying the back of his brother's flaming head in amazement and shock. _'Did he just call me Bro? Since when did he even consider me a Bro?'_

"You 'Kay?" Reno asked when he didn't get a reply. "So you think that we could actually get to school before lunch begins?" Laughing he turned to the other red head who portended to be asleep. Taking a pillow, he knocked him in the face, making him stagger and fall onto the ground with a _thud_.

"I'm sleepy…" He yawned, rubbing his eyes from his position on the ground. He stretched out and watched his brother who was swinging the pillow in his hand threateningly. "You want to fight, huh?"

Reno made a motion to his challenger. "Bring it, bitch."

"Oh," He snapped his finger in a Z formation, "It's already BRUNG!" He pulled himself off the ground and grabbed a pillow that was to his right. He thought meaninglessly, _'It feels like I should have two of these…'_

Swinging the pillow behind his back with one hand, Reno motioned for his brother to make the first move. "Let's finish this." A grin spread on his thin pale lips. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

The other made his move and swung his pillow to the side of Reno, making him sidestep to miss it by centimeters. This was how he wanted the situation to perform, so he could retrieve the other pillow that Reno had been unconsciously guarding. He held a pillow in both hands making Reno realize that was his plan to begin with. _'This is much more comfortable.' _

He motioned for his brother to make the next move. Reno smirk as he leaped forward knocking his brother into a small wooden bookcase. The young red head quickly recovered from the fall by pushing himself off the ground and counting back with a blow to the knees by both sides. This made Reno fall to the ground instantly but gathering his balance and was able to hit his brother in the side.

"What is with you and hitting me in the sides?" He asked as he threw one of the pillows, hitting Reno in the face making him lose his balance. He ran forward and snatched the pillow back before his brother could seize it away from him.

"What's up with you and the double weapon thing? You always use two weapons." He countered back as he bounced back onto his feet, slinging the pillow behind his back as he did before. _'Even though I highly doubt that a pillow can be counted as a weapon…'_

"Maybe it's what it should be."

"That's my answer too."

"Hmpt. Better have that memorized then." The young red head scoffed. He swung both of his arms back in circular motions before throwing them straight at his brother, who was lucky enough to dodge the first one, but stepped too far and was hit in the jaw by the other. He winced and came after his brother who tried to retrieve his ammo but failed, as he was knocked back into the wall by a one handed swing from Reno.

"Guess who's out of weapons?" He grinned wickedly before helping his brother off the ground. After throwing his pillow on the couch, he then went over to his coat that sat on the back of a chair near the door. Reaching over to a bowl that was on the coffee table and picking of his keys he said, "Does the car even drive now?"

"If I lie do I have to go?"

Placing his hand on his chin, looking deep in thought about the whole thing, he muttered, "Let me see- Yup!" A smile whipped across his face, "You have to go."

"Damn, I _really_ thought I could get out of that one." He walked into his room for a brief moment to grab his cell from the bathroom counter and his wallet from his bookshelf. Then he stalked out the doorway and outside into the cool fall air to face his brother who was cursing at the vehicle that looked as if it had been hit by two trains, power washed by a blind man, was behind a jet while it took off, chewed up, gargled, and spit out by Godzilla, and then for finishing touches… it was trampled by a herd a Zambonis. "You really want to try to drive that… death contraption?"

"If it works then we have nothing to worry about." Reno answered as he finally started the engine. The engine sounded like something close to nails on a chalkboard or something even worse...

They both grabbed their ears at the deafening sound, squinting their eyes, and gritting their teeth all at the same time. It wasn't a very pleasant thing to be hearing right after you have just gotten up in the morning. Some of the neighbors came out of their house or looked out of the windows to see what the disturbance this early in the morning was. Of course they knew exactly where to look. They tuned into the event just in time to see the younger brother screaming over the noise to the other. "TURN IT OFF!!"

Reno, like a madman, started pounding his fists on the dashboard in attempts to make it stop. Finally after thirty seconds more of pounding, the engine gave a sputter -not like you could really hear it after the screeching- and the car gave two lurches making it bump into the wall of the apartment complex. "F--." Quickly, he started hitting the horn -that was the only thing on the car that actually seemed to work- so it could be used to drown out what his language was actually implying. Almost all the witnesses knew exactly what he was saying, besides the younger ones that were quickly shooed by their protective parents so they wouldn't hear or see what their discourteous neighbors were doing.

The horn lasted for a good five minutes, during that time that Reno was continuously cursing at the car, the younger red head walked over to some of the neighbors to apologize for the noise this morning. He knew it would be the right thing to do since Reno would probably let a curse word slip in-between the horns. And this was precisely the reason why all of their neighbors hated them. After giving a few of his unfortunate neighbors his sympathy, he walked back to the front door of their apartment and waited until his brother was finished.

"…THE _-beep- _CAR?" Reno cried, hitting his fist on the steering wheel angrily. He sighed, closing his eyes, acknowledging that he was finished with his rampage. From what was going on he guessed that it wasn't going to work. He hoped it wasn't going to work. PLEASE GOD DON'T LET IT WORK! Walking over to the passenger's side, he got in anyways. They sat their in a strange, thick silence.

"It doesn't work, does it?"

Reno sighed, "Nope…"

"…Oops…"

Placing his head on the steering wheel he sighed, "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" He gently began to bang his hand on the wheel when the culprit didn't answer, making the horn go off on each hit.

"Look on the bright side…" The young red head said smirking into his hand. A large red blush covered his cheeks in embarrassment as the neighbors and people driving by gave then strange glares. Reno looked up at his brother in confusion. "At least the horn still works."

"Shit, not for long…" Suddenly the car gave an unexpected vigorous lurch, making both brothers bash their heads off the dashboard violently. Then, smoke erupted from the engine of the wrecked car and signs of sparks began to show. Right at that moment did the axles on the car give in, breaking in tiny crumbled bits, and forcing the wheels to fly off in different directions as the brothers crashed down to the concert driveway, imprisoned inside the metal death trap.

Reno winced as one of his legs was crushed between two pieces of his car that had broken apart when they hit the ground. He looked over at his brother quickly, not quite getting the full picture of what had happened to him. His eyes weren't focused and he could only see a blotch of black with red fuzz on top of it.

"You asshole."

His brother gave a suddenly leap. "Woah, what just happened?" Blood was streaming down from his nose from where he had hit the dashboard. He looked over at Reno who was unsuccessfully trying to free his leg. He pulled on his brother's arm, struggling to free him as well.

Reno finally gave in to his car, or the scrap metal it had become. He sighed as he sat there, losing feeling in his left leg. Then, he turned to his brother who was attempting to pull the metal off of the leg to free Reno but was failing. "Are you hurt?"

Not looking up, the younger brother muttered, "No…" The metal was charred on the edges and was cutting his fingers as he lifted the piece. "Is that high enough?" He asked Reno, straining to keep the piece from falling back down on the other's leg.

Reno pulled his leg free and the other let the metal fall to the ground. He pulled both legs up to his chest and rubbed his left leg tenderly. He soon realized that his brother had gotten out of the car by climbing out of his window and was standing beside Reno's door. After a few minutes of getting the door unjammed, he opened it for his brother, letting Reno breath out a word of gratitude, "Thanks…"

He pulled on Reno's arm and began to help him to the door, "No problem." They got inside their home and he laid Reno down on the couch. He went back into the kitchen for a few seconds and came back with two beers. Reno cheered when both of them had labels on them. "We don't have any ice so these will have to do for now. One's for your leg," He said grinning as he handed one can to his brother, "And the other's for me."

Reno growled as he rolled up his pant leg and placed the cool can against his skin. "You suck!"

Popping open the tab he smirked, "How did you find out? But I prefer to blow…"

"Too much information…"

Reno eyed the can as he took a small drink. Then suddenly his brother began choking on it when the label slipped off in his hand. "DAMN YOU XIGBAR!" He ran into the kitchen to spit out whatever he had just drank, making Reno crack up with laughter in the living room.

A cell phone began going off, vibrating on the coffee table in front of Reno. He quickly snatched it up and opened the flip phone and answered, "Hello?"

There was a pause before the caller asked, "Which one is this?"

"It's Reno, Dem."

"Oh! Hi there Reno! How have you been?"

"Uh… Well, Demyx… I have had a weight on me for a long time now and I have to let it cool on a beer or two… or whatever the hell it is in this can!" Reno said vaguely as he listened to the boy over the phone gasp.

"You mean the cans that are in your fridge? Is there something wrong with them? I drank on last night and I seem to be fine."

Reno's eyebrows came together when hearing the other had a drink from the can last night. _'At least we know that it's not _that _deadly.' _"Define what 'Fine' is to you, Dem."

"Very well or satisfactory…" Reno sighed as he soon figured out where this was heading, "Not coarse, sunny, thin, good-looking, outstanding, unpleasant, spuriously impressive, delicately formed, small and delicate, very subtle, and extremely pure!!" Demyx cheered from the other end of the line. There was a voice behind him that seemed to laugh or scoff at what he had just announced.

"… Uh… I don't really know what to say to that…"

As the older brother talked on the phone in the living room, the other red head was in the kitchen throwing up what he just drank into the sink. He shook his head to keep all of the thoughts of what Xigbar could have possibly put into the can away from his head. While he was there, he cleaned his face from where there was blood earlier. As he finished and threw the towel to his right, he noticed an envelope placed face down on the counter. "Mail? Reno didn't say anything about there being any bills."

Reaching forward he grabbed the envelope and noticed that it had been open before. He turned it over and read the return address and gulped. He then took out the letter that was placed inside but saw that it was only a check and that the letter had been removed. The check was for eight hundred Munny and was made out for Reno.

"Damn, Reno. You think of everything don't you?" He looked around the kitchen for where Reno could have placed the letter. "What _are_ you trying to hide from me?" He began to open the drawers and cabinets, shuffling through the forgotten bills and other weird things that Reno kept in his kitchen. Some of which made his brother take a few steps back away from where he was looking to wonder why someone would keep it in a kitchen?!

After ten or twenty minutes of searching for the piece of paper, he gave up. There was no use; he couldn't find anything in this kitchen. He did, however, find a few cans of Silly String, a giant pink rubber ducky, three rainbow slinkies, game pieces from the games Clue and Monopoly, a banana suit, a Moggle plushie, and, of course, an inflatable woman.

He held up the inflatable woman that he found under the sink, "So, this is what Reno does when I'm at school." Laughing he placed the plastic woman back where he found 'her' and smirked. Despite how he was acting, he was completely and utterly creeped out at the moment. "That must have been the single most disturbing occurrence I have ever experienced in my whole entire life."

Still, he wondered what was on that letter his brother received. Why didn't Reno just tell him that he got a letter? Is that why he was acting so kind towards him today? Was it out of complete pity? Suddenly, he kicked the cabinets to the side of him out of frustration. How was he going to plan this all out?

Quickly he decided on what was best, "You never saw the envelope. Go on like it's every other day and hope for the very best." He laughed like always, "Come on, get real. What's the worst that could happen?" Soon his face turned grim and the thought arose in his head. Shaking his head he replaced it with another thought. "Think positive."

He began out to the living room and heard that his brother was on the couch talking to someone. He looked out the door and saw that he was talking on _his _black cell phone. Reno looked up from his place on the couch and smiled, "Yes?"

His brother walked in now with a pissed expression on his face, "Who's that? AND WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING MY PHONE CALLS?!"

The older red head smirked as he answered, "It's your boyfriend, idiot…" There was a giggle on the other side of the line, "…And because I want to."

He quickly grabbed the phone, "What's up Dem?"

"WHAT THE _FUCK?!_" Reno screamed back at his brother who walked off into his bedroom. He was left alone in the silent living room in shock over what his brother just proved. "IS HE REALLY YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

Demyx smiled hearing the two brothers. He was always happy to hear that they were talking and if they weren't then he would try desperately for them to start. He had known them for most of his life and didn't know what he would do without the both of them. "I'm in the school's music room. This school tis the shitz!"

The red head walked around his room. It was painted all black and had band posters and graffiti designed all over the walls. The carpet was rich blood red that matched the curtains and the blankets on his bed. He had a large walk-in closet that was on the left side of his room and it was filled with plenty of junk that he had collected during his years. There was a black dresser to the right of the room, right next to the door to his bathroom. His bed was in the far right corner of his room and was right next to a large window. There was a small bookshelf on the left side next to his closet with several notebooks stacked on each shelf.

He walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a black notebook. He began to flip through it and nodded into the conversation, "Glad to hear… Yeah… I didn't go. Uh, Reno found his car this morning."

"I figured…"

There was a yell from the background, making the red head's eye twitch in vexation. "Yo, Flames! Get your ass over here!"

This infuriated him even more, "XIGBAR, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" He heard the surfer type voice laugh in the distance. He picked up a pen from the shelf and began to scribble something down in the notebook. _'Why is Xigbar still my friend? I seriously don't remember… I should get that memorized.'_

Xigbar grabbed the phone from the other, making him squeal. The red head could actually see the smirk across the other's face. "As if…" There was a laugh, "I'm so glad you liked the drink though." Suddenly the phone was tossed halfway across the music room and landed on the floor.

'_What the hell? What's going on over there?' _There was a pause where two people were arguing and then a voice beside the phone sighed. _'Seriously, what are those two doing in there? They better not be alone…'_

Someone picked up the phone and talked in a monotone manner. His voice was slow and sounded very mature for his age. "If you wish to kill Xigbar then you will have to kill him before I do."

Of course he knew who the voice was at once. "Thanks, Zexion. I'll commit it to memory." Zexion has been his friend since he moved here from an unknown place fourteen years ago. For some odd reason he never liked to talk about himself, but soon found that he could say anything he wanted to say to the red head and his companion Demyx.

"Very nice to hear that coming from you."

With his tone of voice, it didn't sound much of a compliment. _'Why did Zexion have to be so mean at a time like this? He can seem pretty emo at times.' _"W-What's that suppose to mean!?" Soon another voice was back on the line.

"Oopies… Sorry 'bout that. Xiggy stole my precious cell phone away from me then he was talking to you about the drinks which I'm really afraid of what he put in it and you should be too, then he threw it across the room where it hit Zexy in the head and made Zexy give him an evil death glare, which he is a professional at by the way, and made him say that he was going to kill him in his sleep and now I'm slightly creeped out by Zexy but then again I'm not really because he's so awesome and smart and cute and they're not listening to anything I'm saying because they're screaming in my ears, which is a very good thing I guess, but anyways, then I got in a fight with Xiggy over who's side I'm on and I decided to be on your side and now you should feel very proud that you have someone as awesome as me on your side and so now he's mad at me at this very moment and then Zexy was talking to you and I don't know what he said because I was listening to Larxy and Mar-Mar in the background talking about someone who I don't even know because I couldn't hear the name but I found out that both of them said that she seemed 'okay' which I don't know what that means because Mar-Mar said that about a girl and so now I'm really confused about Mar-Mar and then Zexy gave Xiggy another evil death glare then he threw the phone over to me who was watching as Xiggy stuck his tongue out and so I didn't catch the phone properly and it hit my cheek so now my cheek hurts and now they're having this big emo type fight at the moment right in front of my eyes… in the music room."

Quirking an eyebrow, he thought. _'There is no why that he could have actually said that in one breath… Oh, wait. This is Dem. Of course he could…' _Laughing joyfully, he surprised the person on the other side of the phone. "I feel bad about missing all this excitement on my first day of the new school. Hopefully, all this drama will be there when I go tomorrow."

"Well… We're planning on meeting at my house after school is let out today. You think that you could come over and hang out for awhile?" He asked hopefully. "Mar-Mar, Larxy, Zexy, and Xiggy are all coming over. We need to talk about what's going on tomorrow night."

Flipping the red ink pen he held in his fingers in the air, he said casually, "I remember, Dem. You're performance tomorrow night, yes?"

"Yeah… We're planning on having an after party after the performance. You up for it?" His voice was bubbling with energy and was about to erupt and exploded all over the place. Demyx had been planning his performance for months now and couldn't wait till he was able to show off his skill to a crowd of watchers and also the head of a music industry. If he got the good-to-go from the industry and they thought that he had skills then he could actually get out of this godforsaken town and move on with his life. That was his dream.

His eyes soften, even though he was well aware that the other couldn't see his face, "You're going to be great, Dem. I can't wait until tomorrow rolls around." Today was a Thursday and tomorrow they will have to go to school, go back home, and begin to set everything up for the night. He was helping Demyx with the sound equipment and will have to be stage manager as well since Marluxia chickened out of the job. Marluxia could be such a wuss at times.

Demyx laughed, "Anyways… What was wrong with Xiggy? Did Xiggy do something wrong?" He sounded so much like a child. He even acted just as a child would. This made the red head worried about him hanging out with guys like Xigbar. Or even Reno for that matter.

"Dem…"

"I love it when you call me Dem."

-_Snap_- He looked down at the pen that used to be intact in his hand, the red ink dripping out of it. The comment took his aback only a _tiny_ bit. Soon he remembered what he was going to say and cleared his throat. Blushing slightly, he continued, "Please don't call Xigbar that… If you must…Call him how he is… A jackass."

"I heard that, Bitch!"

'_I guess he was finished fighting with the emo now.'_ the red head though before answering back. "JACKASS!"

Demyx laughed even more. He was almost always cheerful in situations like this. Mainly 'cause he can't fight worth the shiz… "Damn you guys… just find a room and go at it already."

There was a long… shocking… awkward… deafening… silence.

"Only if you will join." Both of them said at the same time quietly. Demyx giggled like a little school girl at the way they were acting. This was how it always was. One would start a tiny little fight and it would soon end up as a snow ball of prevertness. That was mostly Xigbar's fault.

"Anyways, you need to see this school!" Dem practically screamed into the phone. The red head smirked at how happy the other sounded. "They have awesome teachers here too!"

"Flames… you're not gonna like one of our teachers." Xigbar explained in the background and Demyx tried to cover him up with a cough. The cough soon turned into fake gagging and then sounded as if Demyx was having a seizure over the phone. Xigbar's voice became closer when he snatched the phone from Dem, making him scoff. "I mean… Hell, he's my worst enemy right now."

"How's that?"

Xigbar had to have been pissed as he told what happened. The other's voice rose and he was practically screaming into the phone. "HE'S A PEDOPHILE! HE'S FUCKIN' IN LOVE WITH DEM!"

The red head's eyebrows came together and he frowned. "Damn him. I'll kill him if he does anything to Dem."

This obviously made Xigbar jealous too. "NO! I'll be the one to kill him!"

"Oh please… like you could kill anyone…"

"I could kill you…"

"Go ahead and try, bitch!"

Demyx snatched the phone back and squeaked. "Sorry, hear that? Bell just rang so, uh, Igottagonowbye!" Click. Dial Tone…

He laughed to himself. "Everyone seems to be after Dem this year." It was true. Even since the beginning of their third year as freshmen, everyone including some of the teachers were after the bubbly brunet. It made him, his best friend since elementary school, somewhat jealous.

Yes, it was a fact that he had been held back for three years along with Demyx, Marluxia, and Xigbar. It wasn't because they weren't smart enough or anything like that. It was only because they've been in fights throughout their school and missed most of their classes because they were out doing some things they shouldn't have been. Zexion was in it too but everyone would cover up whatever he did. Zexion was in his normal grade because he is three years younger than everyone else, even though you couldn't ever tell. Larxene didn't get involved until last year so she has only been held back once, she's still a freshman.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, I'm going to call in sick for work tonight." His brother opened the door slightly, hobbling in. "You think that… Maybe… You could take my shift?" His eyes gave a pleading and helpless appearance.

The younger brother sighed, "Sure, whatever…"

Reno leaped up in the air a tad but then winced at the pain in his leg. "Thanks, Bro." He smiled as he collapsed on his brother's bed. "Oh yeah… Can you go pick up lunch?"

He looked at the clock on his phone then sighed. There way really no point in going to the school today so he should at least make himself useful for his crippled brother. "Yeah, sure. I'll walk over to Demyx's apartment and get my car then go pick up something."

Reno nodded from his place on the bed. "Don't be long… I can't go looking after you if you get molested on the streets or something." He made what he said sound so casual, one of his brother's many traits.

"Fine, fine. I'll be okay without my big brother around."

Reno glanced over at the other who was about to leave the bedroom. "Hey."

Opening the door before walking out he mumbled. "Hm?"

His brother nodded toward the door then said, "Seriously… Don't get molested. And/or don't molest anyone on the streets. I can't go and see you in jail- even though I would sort of enjoy it- I can't."

Beginning to close the door laughing, "I got it memorized, Reno."

"See ya, Axel."

Yeah! Chapter Two will hopefully be up soon. If not then I'll get it up sometime... Reviews make me work faster.

YourConscience813


	2. Chapter II: Breakfast News

Yay! Chapter 2 is finally up! 'throws confetti/dances' I've been trying to get it up earlier than I originally thought I would so... I'm so proud that I actually took some time out of my life of sleeping to reread the chapter over again. Yes, I'm a very lazy poo! I also started three more fanfics but I don't feel like editing them right now. Haha...

Disclaimer: Just like before... I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"We're not going to school today."

A blond teenager looks up at his twin brother in confusion from where he was lying on his bed. His brother was still in his nightclothes, a plain white tee shirt with gray shorts. His hair was in messy brown spikes and looked like it hadn't been messed with at all today. "I was sleeping Sora… Sleep. Haven't you ever heard of it?" _'Of course he hasn't heard of it. It's Sora for Christ's sake! He's always so hyped up on caffeine that he doesn't even need sleep. Sadly… In the morning he doesn't even have to consume any caffeine to be a hyper moron.' _He rolled over on his side and hid his face from the brunet, which by now, was pouting.

"But it's past the time when we are supposed to be in homeroom already!" Sora pointed to the digital clock on the nightstand dramatically. He always had a way of making things dramatic even though they really did not need to be. This was one of many of his twins many talents that very few could pull off. "You mean to tell me that you were working on your homework assignments all night? That's insane!"

The spiky blond rolled back over and sat up, looking up at Sora's sapphire eyes that matched his very own. "No, I was finished with my assignments a long, long time ago." Running his slim fingers through his blond locks, he gave his brother a stern look. He wasn't lying when he said that all of his assignments for his school were complete, but what he did know was that Sora hadn't even attempted to start on any of his that he needed to do. Sora was such a lazy bum some times. "I was trying to finish a story that I have been working on for some time and I finally completed it. A twenty-page story complete of drama, twisted humor, and a tiny hint of romance. It was very much fun indeed." He slid his legs over the side of his bed and stood on his feet. "You know how much of a procrastinator I am with my stories, Sora. I've been putting this project aside for about three months now."

Sora nodded frowning. The same as his brother, he sure was not the one to talk about procrastination. Once, he had to do a report for his history teacher and he had three months to work on it. He ended up waiting until homeroom the day his report was due to even start on it. That is probably going to happen with the assignments he needs to do now. "I can't believe that you actually wrote a twenty page story for FUN! I can barely write a paragraph about a dog for fun."

The other laughed weakly, "Oh yes, Sora. Compare fun from what we had to do in kindergarten that was years ago," he made a weird hand gesture in the shape of an imaginary rainbow that made Sora let out a small giggle, "To what fun is now." He stared at his brother who was now refraining from his giggling and was pouting, and grinned at the sight. Somehow, he found great enjoyment from causing Sora pain, discomfort, or unhappiness, which really did not come along easily. He enjoyed every moment he could. "That's brilliant Sora. The only fun you can get out of books is when they have large pictures covering every page."

"So?" Sora walked over to the doorway, with a slight skip in his strut. "I enjoy my comic books, and Idon'tcarewhatyousay'boutit!" He stuck his tongue out at the blond and smirked like a four year old. Another one of his traits, pulling off the little kid act to weasel out of anything. That really pissed a few people off, especially his twin.

The other watched as his brother did this and rolled his eyes. Both he and his brother were fifteen years old and Sora was even older than he was by a few seconds, but you would have difficulty seeing this. Sora was really natve; his twin had to watch out for the brunet -and everything that he was getting himself thrown into- for most of their years together. Oh, so many things that his brother got into.

The said person was standing near the doorframe bouncing up and down on his heels trying to entertain himself. Sora looked as if he has had two cups of coffee already this morning; he was- in terms- very alertive at the moment. His twin knew better than to think that he drank coffee, the closest thing that Sora had ever gotten to drinking coffee was having a mocha-tinted flavoring baked into a batch of cookies that Riku's mother had made. The cookies made him a completely different Sora for that day. Everybody remembered him as a hyperactive ball of energy that was even more annoying that usual. For this morning though, Sora was simply just a morning person, unfortunately unlike his twin.

"So why are we not going to school today?" The blond asked while stretching. He had many logical- and some deranged- ideas to why they wouldn't be going, but waited patiently for the brunet to answer.

"Mom. She has another job interview to go to today. She said that if she gets the job then we all have to be here to hear all about it." Sora put it in the only way he really could, just slightly emphasizing the last few words. Their mother has been trying hard to find the right job that could help support their family and so far, it hasn't been going too good for her. The twins hoped that if she did find a job then, hopefully, it would get her off their backs for a while.

"Didn't dad leave for work?" The blond asked smirking. Their dad was one of the coolest between all of their friends. He worked for a music and performing arts industry that was located in the heart of Radiant Garden. He had been working here in Twilight Town for years because he wanted to work closer to his family. Besides of where and what he works for, he was one of the nicest men you could ever met in your existence. He had a calming voice that could make even the angriest of people turn around to where they would love each other. Everyone thought that he should have been a counselor rather than what he was now.

Sora laughed, "Yeah, she told him that he should wait and take the day off but he just kissed her cheek and left without a word." The brunet watched as his twin nodded. That was understandable. When their mom said that she was going in for a job interview, everyone in a twenty-mile radius soon found that they had something important meeting they had to attend and didn't have time to listen to anything she had to talk about her job. Anyone who didn't do something like that were caught up in a dramatic soap opera telling about how she accidentally spilt coffee on the front of her new boss's shirt. Somewhere in there, someone would lose and eye from the boredom.

"That's nice." The blond said quietly as he walked into his bedroom's bathroom, leaving Sora to do what he wanted for the time being. He closed the bathroom door and turned around to look at himself in the large mirror. His golden spikes were flat from tossing and turning in his sleep. Mainly this was caused by only getting three hours of sleep each night. He fixed that with some hair gel and continued onward with his early morning rituals. His bright ocean blue orbs for eyes looked tiredly at the mirror as he began to wash his face and brush his teeth just like every other day. Like an automatic robot, he walked out to grab a pair of worn out jeans and a tight black and white tee shirt, getting rid of the gray tee shirt and blue shorts that he had on as he slept. He changed and made his way out into the hallway then walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Sora was sitting at the table eating a slightly burnt piece of toast.

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed today? We finally get a free day off from the torturing education system that I still believe are run by the robots who watch us through our television screens." His brother stopped what he was doing to look back at Sora who was acting as if he had said nothing wrong. He was seriously wondering what exactly went through his brother's tiny mind. "Hm?" Sora continued to take large bites at his piece of toast and watched as his twin unfroze from that momentary shock to fix his own breakfast.

The blond took out a piece of bread from the opened bag on the counter that Sora had left out and walked to the toaster oven. Why did he have to be twins with such a slob? Seriously though, he loved Sora, but sometimes he wished that the bubbly brunet had some kind of obsessive-compulsive disorder so that it would make his life much easier. "I'm preparing to escape from Mom when she doesn't get her job today."

Almost choking on the piece he was chewing on, Sora looked dumbfounded over at his twin from his seat. "You can't be serious! You're going to bail out on me!? I didn't think that you could be so deceiving! Conniving! Heartless! How can I refer to you as my brother after you do that!?"

The blond stopped what he was doing to shot an evil glare that other. "Are you forgetting that you did this to me last week?" The other laughed cheekily. "I don't want to hear another word coming from your mouth on this matter, okay?"

The brunet shook his head shamefully at his twin who was continuing to give him the evil death glare from across the kitchen. "Fine, fine. I'll admit that I have bailed out on you before_- cough- _several times_- cough- _But I never though that YOU, my own twin brother, would do the same to me! I knew that you were cold and cruel," The other was now grinding his teeth together in a flaming flurry, "But I never thought that you would actually take time out of your busy schedule to get revenge!" Shaking his head again and standing up from his stool, he comments, "I guess I don't know you at all… We need to spend more quality time together!"

The brunet lunges forward toward his twin to wrap his arms tightly around the other's tiny frame. Trying desperately to dodge the attack, the blond pushed his arms out forward but only to have them smashed between him and his twin. The blond really hated to be touched even if it was from his family. "SORA! DETACH YOURSELF FROM ME NOW BEFORE YOUR DISEASE RUBS OFF ONTO ME!"

Sora let go quickly to cower over to his stool again. He smirked as the other gave him a deathly glare for the millionth time this morning. "Aw, don't be mean since you're going to bail out on me!"

"No… This is not considered bailing." His brother laughed sarcastically at his statement. Since Plan A of not being anywhere near his mother when she said she was going to a job interview did not work out, then Plan B of sudden emergency and having to leave suddenly had to be the one to work. If it did not then Plan C of sharp object through the eye was the last resort. "I'm just being smart and leaving when the going gets too tough for me to handle."

"But that's exactly what bailing is!"

He shrugged. "I guess it is then. But I never see you thinking up something that smart. When I asked you last week if you were bailing you said, and I quote "We're out of orange juice." Then you ran out of the house in a hurry and I was standing there… DRINKING THE DAMN ORANGE JUICE!" He placed a piece of bread into the toaster and pushed down the tab.

"Well, maybe no one has enough time on their hands to plan out their escape routine. Some people do have lives, you know." Sora shot back as he finished his piece of toast.

He shook his head, "You should always be prepared, Sora. You never know what's going to happen and when. Plan your routines now." He sounded like he was explaining the escape routine that the teachers in elementary school talked about whenever they were on the subject of fires. And usually, stabbing a pencil through the eye was the last resort their also. He turned away from what he was doing with the toaster in confusion and asked his twin, "If dad already left the, where's Cloud and Leon?"

Sora looked confused also, "I… don't know…"

The blond smirked slightly, _'This will buy me about fifteen minutes of alone time.' _He turned around to the toaster oven when the bell chimed saying that his breakfast was done and he quickly put the hot piece of toast on his plate but not before getting the tips of his fingers burnt. "Uh… Would you care to find out for me please?"

Nodding, he slid off the stool he was sitting on and bounced through the doorway, through the hallway, and over to the living room. Then, he ran up the stairs, leaving the blond alone to eat his breakfast in peace. Sora, somewhat, resembled a very confused squirrel that had lost his nuts.

He grabbed the newspaper that was resting on the edge of the white marbled counter and opened it to the front page. He read the bold front headline aloud to himself, "Fire at Destiny High School." He crooked an eyebrow as he read on. "Last week, the large three story academy located south of Twilight Town, had caught fire and was burned all the way to the ground. Nobody known was seriously injured and no reported deaths had taken place. The police have not found the culprit of the fire and are still searching for evidence to accuse them. Nothing has showed up however and none of the witnesses could recall exactly at what time the fire had broken out throughout the school. Some suspect that it was an accident from one of the cooking classes but others are not convinced. Everyone that was at the scene is sparked with confusion and questions about the safety of their students. All the students who went to Destiny High School are now to attend, the leading academy for academics, Twilight Town High."

Sapphire eyes widened at the last sentence. He knew about Destiny High and their students. Everybody knew about the students that went to Destiny High, they were quite known throughout Twilight Town. They had a few of the toughest gangs that anyone has ever seen. Even Seifer and his gang would go running away, crying for their mommies if they ever got in a fight with one of those gangs. He could recall a gang that had killed one of the teachers but he didn't know if it was actually real of if it was just a rumor. Nobody could tell which was which when they talked about Destiny High. Either way, he didn't want to mess with any of that school's gangs. Great, at least he missed one day of this hell.

Another figure walked into the kitchen with ocean blue tired eyes. "Cloud? Did you see today's paper?" The older blond groaned tiredly as he stumbled over to his younger brother. "Read the headline! It's insane!"

Cloud did as he was instructed to do. His blond spikes matched the younger blond's before he fixed it with some hair gel. His clothes were the ones he wore last night when he got home, a plain black tank top with a black pair of dark blue jeans that were faintly ripped at the knees. His tired blue eyes read over the headline carefully and widened when they were done. "Damn…"

The younger blond was at a stage close to panic. He forgot where exactly he was for a moment and began to curse. "Damn? DAMN!? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS SHIT!?" His eyes widened when the taste of the last word remained on his tongue. Usually the blond wasn't the one for cursing unless something stressful happens. It bothered him how for some people every other word was a curse word. It was horrid for him to even think about it.

"Watch your mouth!"

Both blonds turned to see Sora with another brunet in the doorway. The dark haired brunet had his arms crossed and leaned casually on the doorframe, his eyes looking at the paper in the older blond's hand. The young man was dressed in his usual white tank top and tight jeans with a matching jacket. He ran his fingers through his dark layers of hair, vaguely touching the scar across the middle of his face as he places his hand back down to his sides.

Cloud scoffed, "Leon, at least he's being reasonable for once." He roughly tossed the paper over to Leon, who caught it without a problem. "You wouldn't believe what these crazy people are putting us through. It's unbelievable!"

Sora looked over at his twin in the confusion. "What's going on?"

"The police are concerned about the placement of Destiny High School students but they have decided that it is better if they are all transported over to Twilight Town High since many other schools are overly populated already. In addiction to the less population, Twilight Town High is the closest of all of the other academies so the cost for gasoline and fuel will not be so stressful for the students or their families. There was no other choice in the matter of placement and the Twilight Town police are sure to keep an eye out for each and every student attending," Leon read aloud.

"That's shit! Destiny High is our rival and they have been for over fifty years! How do they except us to change that!?" Cloud yelled over at his older-by-one-year brother. Leon was the oldest- a freshman in college-, Cloud was one year younger- a senior in high school-, then there were the twins who were only freshman in high school. Cloud and the twins all attended Twilight Town High and Leon attended his classes at the Hollow Bastion University in Radiant Garden. He came home on days that he didn't have class to spend time with his brothers and friends.

"Calm down Cloud. I'm sure that nothing will go wrong at school without you there. I'm pretty certain that if someone tries to pull something at school that the police will be on them in a second." Leon said calmly as he tossed the newspaper down on the counter.

"Calm down? You know damn well why I'm so worked up!"

Leon nodded, "Yes, I do."

Sora suddenly squeaked, "What's going on!?"

The young blond looked at his twin and whispered, "They're talking about that gang. You know… The leader… His name is…" He took some time to think about what his name was. Cloud always came home grumbling something about a certain gang and would say that one day he would murder all of the members. With what their leader has done, Cloud wasn't the only one that wanted them dead.

"Kadaj." Cloud spat coldly.

Sora raised an eyebrow confused, remembering hearing all of the things that Kadaj has done. "So his gang will have to go to… Our high school?"

"No dip Sherlock! You get the award for 'Unobservant Oblivious Imbecile'!" The younger blond yelled in frustration. He began to pace himself around the large kitchen trying to cool himself down. Maybe hitting something -or someone- with random kitchen utensils will cool him down. There is always a time where you can experiment with things.

"They will totally rip our school apart!" Cloud leaned against the counter and glare outside the window. He knew that when he got to school tomorrow everything would have changed. Change wasn't something that everyone could accept in their daily life.

"Who knows… They may have some interesting people going to that school." Leon said trying to sound optimistic, which really was not working out so well at that very moment.

Everyone turned to face the older brunet who had turned his face away to hide the fact that he was grinning. "Just because you know that Yuffie goes to that school doesn't make that school awesome." Cloud spat. He knew that Leon and Yuffie have been friends since they met nine years ago on spring break at Disneyland and Cloud even enjoyed when Yuffie came to visit, but he still hated everyone who went to Destiny High with a flaming insane passion.

"You do know that Yuffie has a brother too, right?" Leon asked in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. When everyone shook their heads, he continued. "Yeah, she has an older brother who has been held back for… three years maybe. Mainly the reason he has been held back so many times is because he's in this gang where the leader is some strange jerk who doesn't really care if he gets into trouble or not. I've seen her brother a few times… He's a very interesting guy."

Cloud nodded his head. "I remember him now. He has a weird accent that makes him seem like he's some kind of surfer. I remember hearing him over the phone when Yuffie calls."

Sora looked over at his twin who was quietly sitting at the table again, eating a new piece of slightly burnt toast, not caring about the other's conversation. "Besides Yuffie, who else goes to that school?"

Leon rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand while he thought. Then a thought popped into his mind but he didn't think that he should share it since Cloud was standing right there… in front of him… close enough to be punched, thrown clear across the kitchen, and maybe out the window into the street to be witnessed being decapitated in front of all the neighbors.

Cloud noticed that Leon knew something, "What is it Leon?" Intently, He watched as Leon took three giant stepped towards the door before answering his question.

"There's Sephiroth's son."

Once again, the whole kitchen grew silent.

Cloud shook his head in disbelief. He kicked the cabinet that was right in front of him, which made Leon let out a large sigh of relief that he moved before telling him. He knew how short tempered Cloud really was. The said man ran his fingers through his thick blond spikes, frustrated. "Who the hell is his son? I've heard that Sephiroth had a son but no one has even seen who this kid is."

Leon shrugged, "I've heard of him too. But I would have thought that Kadaj and his gang would be his sons, not just his worshipers."

The younger blond finally put down his delicious piece of toast to speak up, "Kadaj and his gang are related to Sephiroth. Sephiroth's their uncle."

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I heard that too."

"Tidus said something about his girlfriend going to Destiny High School. He said he name was… Yuna maybe." The older blond announced, trying to get off the subject of Sephiroth and Kadaj's gang.

Leon snorted, "Ha. I know her."

Sora began to laugh, "Wasn't she the one that hung out at the fair with us last year? The one with one blue eyes and one green?"

"You mean the one with the friend who played the nervous game with you?" His twin shot back with a slight grin. In fact, he didn't hang out with his brothers at that fair last year but everyone at school talked about what happened between Sora and Yuna's friend Rikku.

The young brunet turned a deep shade of red quickly. He remembered back to that day and- if it was even possible- blushed harder. "Sure… Whatever. Yeah, I meant that person."

Cloud laughed, "Yuna's an interesting character."

"Nothing like Rikku though."

"Yeah. Rikku is defiantly interesting… Overly interesting at times."

Leon smirked, "So there is Yuna along with her gang: The Gullwings, Yuffie's brother who I have no clue what his name is right at the moment, and Sephiroth's mysterious son who nobody seems to know." He chuckled deeply, "You're life is going to be hell, you know that right?"

Cloud sighed as he glared at his older brother, "I realized that earlier."

"The earlier the better."

Sora squealed, "Riku just texted me!"

All the brothers turned to the brunet twin who was holding his blue Razor and was reading over the extremity long text that his best friend has sent him. When he was finished reading he sighed and gave a weak smile towards his cell phone. The other twin nodded frowning, "So… What did he have to say?"

"He said that he's in his stepdad's class right now in second period and that he has class with all of Kadaj's gang. The gang hasn't pulled anything yet but they're planning something because they are sitting in the back of the classroom laughing like mad."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. He remembered Riku's stepdad, Ansem Wise, from when he had him back when he was a freshman at Twilight Town High. Ansem was a kind man with a weird since of humor that very, very few could comprehend. Riku was unfortunately one of the very few. "Isn't Riku a sophomore? Ansem teaches freshman history, doesn't he?"

"Yeah but… His stepdad wanted him to retake the history class because last year he had a D all through history." Sora explained. The other twin snorted earning him a glare from the brunet. Sora knew that his twin didn't really like Riku because of something that happened years ago and frankly, Riku was now and forever will be scared shitless from the blond. Still the young brunet didn't understand what could have possibly happened between the two and tried asking his brother before, but he was only shoved out of the room and Riku ended up coming to school with a broken limb the next day. Eventually, after a few more tries and broken arms, he gave up asking.

Cloud shook his head sorrowfully. Everybody knew that Riku was a smart kid but sometimes he slacks off on his studying to hang out with Sora. This made the young brunet feel partially responsible. "That's sad especially since his stepdad's a History teacher."

"Yeah…" Sora looked back at his phone once more. "He also says that if he doesn't die from all the gangs and fighting in the school now, he's going to die from stabbing his pencil through his eye." For boredom in school however, stabbing a pencil through that eye was considered a first resort in a situation such as this. He laughed, "And he hasn't made it past his third period today."

Cloud and Leon looked at each other and nodded. "Once again… That's sad."

The other twin pulled out his cell phone that matched his twin's from his back jean pocket and began to text someone. _'The one advantage of having small hands: texting!' _Once he got a reply, he smirked. "Naminé says that her art class has a few new students. There are two that she has seen before."

The older brunet walked slowly over to his younger brother to peer over his shoulder at the cell phone. The wide tinted blue screen had a lot of text written across it. "Really? What's their last name?"

Cloud laughed at the twin brothers, "Or the most important question. How can all you people text _during_ class?"

Both twins grinned at the same time, "Talent."

The blond texted back to his friend and soon had a reply. "She said that their last name is Oblivion. There's a girl and a boy. The boy has been held back for a few years and the girl was help back only once. She thinks. Such dunces go to Destiny High…" He closed his phone quickly and looked up at Leon annoyed. "Why? You know them or something?"

Leon frowned, "No… Not that I know of."

He continued to frown up at his brother. "Then why be curious about it if there is no point to be curious in the first place?" Somehow, he didn't feel comfortable with Leon hovering over him and watching every move he made. Even though Leon meant nothing by it, he had to bring it up as a big deal because he felt like he needed to.

The cell phone vibrated in the brunet's hands, "Oh, crap."

The blond turned his head to his twin and smirked, "What? Who's it this time?" Everyone in the room turned to Sora who was reading over the text message. After a few more seconds passed the blond asked, "Are you going to answer my question or sit there like an imbecile… that you are."

"Did you know that Kairi had a cousin?" Sora asked a tad confused but mainly surprised. He had been friends with Kairi ever since she moved to Twilight Town six years ago. She was very girlish and hung around all of the popular type people. She had short red hair and always wore the color pink. In many ways, Kairi was considered a prep. Her best friend was Naminé who looked as if she could be her twin but actually wasn't even related to her in any way. Never once did she ever talk about having a cousin with Sora.

The blond nodded, "Tell her I said sorry." Kairi was one of the few people that the blond could actually stand. Naminé, Kairi, and Olette usually hang out together on Fridays for a 'girls' night out' kind of meeting. Even though Kairi talks the twins into doing some wild things sometimes, at least it's fun at the end.

"Already done!" There was a snap as the brunet closed his phone and placed it on the counter. "She's been talking with Naminé all morning about all of the new people. She hasn't even seen her cousin yet."

Shrugging, the twin muttered, "Lucky for her then, that she doesn't have siblings or cousins that she has to see EVERYDAY OF HER FREAKIN' LIFE!" The blond shook his head and tried to calm himself down by closing his bright blue eyes.

Sora began to laugh nervously, "Um… You sure do seem emo this morning, eh?"

The young blond perked up, "You… did NOT just call me emo…" He pulled off his famous death glare that made everyone in the room take three steps away from him. Everyone who knew him was knowledgeable enough not to call him anything close to an emo. Emo was not the word for him.

The older blond began to laugh, ignoring the glare his younger brother was giving to the other twin. "Watch out Sora, he may come after you with his sharpened razor blades."

Now his attention has turned from the cowering brunet to the blond, "Shut up! I could say many things to you about being overly emotional, locking yourself in your room, and not talking to us for weeks." Then he whispered, "Maybe I should take my sharpened razor blades out on you." Anyway, he didn't own sharpened razor blades, and Cloud knew this. What he owned was a large assortment of aluminum bats.

Leon watched from the sidelines entertained, "And the despicable blond emo countered back with a powerful blow to the imprudent blond emo."

The 'despicable emo' glared at the oldest brother. "Maybe the terminological emo should keep his mouth shut from the time being. Thank you very much."

Now the 'terminological emo' was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed against his chest. "Maybe if the despicable emo would pick up a dictionary from time to time then he would know what some of these words mean and would use them once in a while."

"And maybe if I close my eyes then you will disappear."

Cloud scoffed, "Good luck with that one. I've been trying that trick for years now and it still hasn't been successful."

The young blond continued to frown at his brothers. Somehow this morning hasn't been turning out too well for anybody. "Well, isn't that just pathetic."

Everyone in the kitchen grew silent again. They stood unmoving for many seconds before Sora received another text message. All the brothers glance over at the young brunet who was reading the text he received from Riku.

"What's the report?" Leon asked.

"Riku says that Kadaj was stirring up trouble in the classroom. Some desks were broken and a book or two were thrown but nothing that bad. He was sent to the office and that's all that they have heard of him." Sora explained flatly.

Cloud scoffed as he ran his fingers through his blond spikes. "Mom better get home soon. I need to drive to school to make sure that everything's going to be alright." As the words slipped through his lips, he heard someone come to their front door.

Everyone in the kitchen turned to the front door as the heard it open then close with a slight squeak. A woman was standing in the doorway of the kitchen now with a large black leather briefcase in her hands. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and few bangs fell into her beautiful face. She had bright blue eyes that seemed ghostly against her pale skin. Her outfit was a small gray business suit that fit her thin figure nicely.

Her full pink lips came to a sweet smile. "Good morning boys. How has your mornings been going so far? Good I hope!"

The room was silent beside the sound of jaws hitting hard against the white titled floor.

She raised a thin eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Leon began to laugh nervously. "You couldn't have gotten the job. I'm sorry but there's no way that you got the job, Mom."

She laid her briefcase down on the counter and glared at her oldest son. "Why do you say something like that Leon?" However, what she expected wasn't what her eldest son was about to explain.

"Because you're incompetent."

Everyone else in the room smirked as they nodded to the oldest brother's comment. Leon was being completely idiotic and discourteous to speak to his mother like that, but somehow, still was being entirely truthful. Their mother wasn't the kind of person who could get through an entire interview without messing it up in some way. She was overly talkative, overly insecure, and overly a dunce.

"That's rude…" Their mother muttered as she began to work her coffee maker. Her coffee maker was pretty much the only reason she moved from her position on her mattress in the mornings. If anything were to happen to her little scrap metal from heaven, she would surely go insane.

"But it's true." Leon smirked. All of her sons loved to tease her about how she never could find a job that she could stand working. Hell, they didn't need to worry about finding a job that their mom could stand working at, it was if her boss and her colleagues could even stand working with her. What she could stand didn't really matter in this kind of situation. "Now tell us Mother, did you get the job or not?"

She pressed the button on the machine and turned back around to face her audience. Smiling, she nodded, "I got the job."

Cloud now joined in. Leaning in closer to their mother, he continued to press the issue. "Now tell us Mother, what is it that you do?"

Their mother took in a deep breath before speaking. "I am assistant manager in the computer generated 3D department at the new and improved digital art studio located east of the heart of Twilight Town."

Sora laughed, "What does the assistant manager of the computer generated 3D department do exactly?"

She blinked a few times before answering him. "The assistant manager… assists the manager… and… um…" She sighed before giving up on her explanation and giving in to her cup of coffee.

Leon watched his mother as she took her first sip of her coffee. "I give you two weeks."

"I give you one week." Cloud said as his mother took her second sip.

Irritated, their mother waited for another one of her sons to place his bet before taking her third sip. "Three days," Sora cheered.

The younger blond looked around at everyone who was staring at him curiously along with his mother who had a peeved expression upon her once sweet face. He somehow enjoyed every moment he had to make his mother's expression even more disturbed than it was before. In many different ways, it gave him a strange sense of justice. He waved them off as he began to walk out of the kitchen into the hallway, "Tomorrow."

His mother groaned in frustration. She ended up throwing her cup of coffee into the sink and stomping out of the room with Leon and Cloud laughing jokingly behind her. "You guys are so mean."

The blond smirked as he was getting ready to leave his house. He checked his pockets for his keys, cell phone, and wallet, which were all there in their places. He grabbed his dark olive Green Day hoodie from the coat rack and slipped in on his tiny frame. Suddenly Sora appeared by his side, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

His twin sighed before answering in monotone, "Out."

"Out where?"

"Side."

"Outside where?"

"Away from you."

"Away from me where?!"

He turned to glare at his brother. "Shut it Sora."

Sora stuck his tongue out and began to pout. His twin groaned at the slight of his twin brother. He again began to question if he was even related to this dork. "But I want to know where!!"

He sighed as he began to fidget with the munny in his pocket. He should have known better than to think that he would have been able to leave his house without being questioned. It was like a freaking security check at the front door. "I'm just going to hang out downtown or something. I'll be fine."

Sora nodded slowly unconvinced. "Sure you will."

"Don't worry… I won't go with any stranger who is offering me candy or anything. Okay? I should be able to spot a pedophile once I see one." He laughed at the expression his brother was giving him.

"You don't have to worry about them offering you candy." He pauses to smirk at his twin who had a confused expression upon his face, "But if they start to offer you sea salt ice cream then you'll be in trouble."

He laughed, "Yeah, I may have to reconsider the situation if it involves ice cream." In all the truth in the world, if a stranger offered the blond his favorite food of Sea Salt Ice Cream then he would be totally and utterly screwed. They should already put out a missing teen report.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine 'Mother.'" Rolling his eyes, the blond opened the front door and stepped outside. The sun shone brightly in the blond's sapphire eyes and he flipped his hoodie up over his head. He turned back to Sora and nodded. "If you need to contact me then call my cell."

Sora smirked, "Fine, fine." He contemplated whether or not he should comment on how tremendously emo the Green Day hoodie made his twin look. Quickly he decided that he wanted to keep all of his body parts intact for the time being and let that little detail slide.

He grabbed a hold of the golden door handle and began to close the door. "See ya Sora." Without waiting for a reply, he closed the door on his twin and made his way out into the August morning sun and down the road, heading towards the mall.

Sora watched his brother from one of the two front windows on either side of the door. Quietly he said, "Bye Roxas."

* * *

Woo! Got past the first TWO chapters! ; Now let's see how lazy I am to get the next chapter up! It sould be up... _Soon_? We could only hope! Chapter Three: Finally... Heamlxica gets introduced!

YourConscience813


	3. Chapter III: Dance, Axel, Dance

HAHA! Wow... posting this chapter didn't take as long as I thought! Anyways the only reason I'm posting this so soon is that I'm really pissed off at the moment. When I'm pissed I am inspiried to do things. It's just how my life works out. If I get REALLY POed at someone... Maybe I can actually complete this story. Who knew?! Now it is time to cut short my useless blabbering and to present Chapter Three of Dial Tone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Dance Dance Revolution, 'Shut Me Up' by Mindless Self Indulgence, or anything else that all you know that I don't own.

Heamlxica and Ann, however, are my own characters.

* * *

Axel sighed tiredly as he continued to walk the thirteen blocks till he was able to get to Demyx's house. There was only three more blocks to go, he was sure that he could make it. Once the red head reached the twelfth block and he was practically crawling down on his hands and knees, he began to think otherwise.

Finally, he reached his best friend's house and saw his black shiny Corvette sitting in the driveway. The red head gladly took out his car keys and unlocked the driver's door. Still sore from the walk, he slid into his seat carefully and took a few minutes to just relax from walking all that way. "Thank you, God- or who ever you are up there who hates me with a flaming passion- for not killing me off this dramatic soap opera which is my life." Starting the car up he turned on his stereo to hear that another one of his Mindless Self Indulgence CD's had survived Reno's wrath this morning.

'_The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble._

_I like my coffee black just like my metal._

_The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble._

_I like my coffee black just like my metal._

_I can't wait for you to knock me up._

_In a minute, minute. In a fuckin' minute._

_I can't wait for you knock me up_

_In a minute, minute. In a second.'_

Axel pulled out of the driveway with the music blaring up in a deafening clatter. Quietly, he sung along to the song to himself even though he knew that no one would be able to here him over the music. People walking on the sidewalk watched his car passing by with interest and curiosity from the noise arising from his vehicle. Some people saw the red head passing by recognized him in his Corvette and glared as the car drove pass them.

Making a left turn he found himself on a familiar path to Twilight Town. He came here often to get food or to hang out at their mall, but he never felt wanted since he was from their rival Destiny High. To top all that, being a leader of a gang didn't help matters either. Twilight Town had very excellent academics while Destiny High had a very good sports leagues. There was always something that they could compete in.

Axel; he wasn't the smartest kid in the classroom but still, he wasn't the retard who couldn't add two and two together. He simply would play or mess around during class and when it came time to turn in his homework, it would miraculously be completed. Some of the teacher's have been suspicious of this. Now for the sports, Axel could really care less. He has tried many things to get out of his gym classes, all unfortunately have not worked out for him so well in the past. He was really active but would enjoy nothing less than pissing off his gym teacher by saying that somehow he had broken a part of his body. Any part of his body would work. Axel, of course, wasn't loved by teachers.

He pulled his Corvette up to the parking lot of the Twilight Town Mall. Waiting a few seconds for his song to end, he shut off the engine and exited his vehicle. In no rush, he made his way to the entrance of the mall and waited a few minutes before taking off to the music store that was only a few shops down from the entrance. He and Demyx would always hang around the place and it was a surprise to them that thy hadn't completely sold out the entire store. Then there was always the surprising fact that they haven't been banned by the store yet.

A small chime went off as the red head walked into the store. The shop was a large-medium size single room with a tiny backroom. It had rows and rows of large, tall CD racks that were labeled first by artist, then by genre, next by album, and last by year. The interior was very darkened by the walls and floors being a dark wooden paneling. The only lights were the many medieval style lamps hanging from the ceiling and the light coming in the front of the shop where the window displays were located for the people passing by.

"Yo, Heamlxica!" Axel waved to a tall teen behind the counter. The girl had long black hair with red highlights mixed in. Her eyes were a deep blood red that had a creepy effect against her extraordinarily pale skin. She was extremity thin and had on a plain black tank top, a dark red pair of jeans with several tiny black belts, a large pair of black combat boots, and a pair of black leather gloves.

"Axel, I thought you were going to be at your first day at Twilight Town High?" She said in a monotone voice. She looked as if she hasn't slept in weeks, there were dark- darker than usual- circles surrounded each eye, making the girl look living dead. Putting the CD's that she was rearranging to the side, she gave her complete attention to the red head in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mother," He said sarcastically, making Heamlxica roll her eyes. After rolling her eyes Axel heard her do her famous trademark expression which made him laugh like a madman. The sound was something that Heamlxica always did if she was pretending to laugh, making it sound like she was deflating a bit. This made the red head very amused. "I was going to school today but something came up."

Heamlxica frowned, "What exactly was this something?" Axel knew very well that this translated into 'Was it something involving Reno?' Somehow, Heamlxica had spells where she would love Reno to an extreme then suddenly hate Reno and his existence. This made Axel happy he wasn't his brother.

"First I woke up late for school, then when I was leaving and had to face Reno's car." Axel placed a hand behind his head while smirking at the girl in front of him. It's not like Heamlxica really wanted to hear about his dramatic morning.

She smirked back, knowing what happened to his car. "Ah, I see." Placing her hands under her chin and leaning on the counter, she asked, "So I take it he was very mad with you today."

Shaking his head, he answered, "No, it was actually nothing that I expected from him this morning." He glanced over at the Albums that she was working with earlier and saw that the one on top was a CannibalCorpse CD. He grimaced and faced the girl again, "He actually was reasonable today for some odd reason. I even killed his stereo today and he didn't get _that _mad."

Raising a thin eyebrow, the red highlighted girl asked, "_THAT_ mad?"

"I mean," he laughed at the thought of his brother this morning, "He was mad. But not like, throwing stuff all over the place and going completely insane."

She nodded a half smile planted on his face, "That's good. He seems to be getting better then." It got quiet quickly when both of them looked out at the people passing by the shop's window. Heamlxica continued to stare out the glass but straightened up, trying to resist the urge to lean again. "Who knows." Axel turned to the girl in front of him, "I may actually forgive him this time."

The red head laughed. "Right… I'd like to see that day." She turned back to him and shrugged at the smile on his face.

"So why are you here today?" This was her own special way of saying 'How may I help you?'

Axel went over to the CD rack that he had memorized by heart and picked up the CD that Reno- or himself but he doesn't want to believe that it was his fault- destroyed this morning and placed it on the counter in front of the girl. "So how much is this again?"

"50 Munny." She held out her hand while staring that the cash register to her left. Axel took out the cash he owned her and placed it in her opened hand before grabbing his prize and slipping it in his pocket. Damn, how can people fit almost everything they own into their pockets?

"Heam, you're still coming to Demyx's performance tomorrow, right?"

Silently, she nodded, messing around with the cash register that wasn't working in her favor. Heamlxica ended up kicking the counter in frustration, causing the cash drawler pop open on cue. Muttering some useless words to the inanimate object she was working with, she then answered the other's question. "Yeah, Ann and I are going together. Were are we meeting?"

Axel reached in his back pants pocket and searched around for something. Heamlxica soon figured out what he wanted and took out a scrap piece of paper and a pen from the desk, handing it to the red head. He nodded in appreciation and started to scribble down the address. When he was finished, he handed the small piece of paper back to her and waved goodbye before exiting the shop.

He looked at his watch and saw that he had many more hours to kill before Demyx and Xigbar got out of school. Sighing, he began for the food court. The food court was the heart of the mall, there had to be _something _interesting there. As he past the small bookstore he glanced inside for a second and continued to pass. He didn't know why he did this but it was habitual for him. There wasn't anything great in the bookstore for him anyways, but he still continued with this annoying habit.

He soon found himself near the food court and passing the mall's arcade. Axel smirked as he saw three people he recognized hanging around the DDR machines. Forgetting about the food, he made his way smoothly over to the three teenage girls who were surrounding one of the machines.

"So I guess you skipped school also." Axel said in a cool manner.

All of the girls turned around. The leader, the one with short wispy brown hair, frowned right when she spotted the other coming towards them. Their leader wore a soft pink tank top that was hidden under a small light blue hoodie. She wore short jean shorts with a large pair of off-white Converse shoes that reached clear to her knees. Her one blue and one green eyes glared at the red head. "What are you doing here?"

The one to the leader's right had long wild blond hair that was tied back behind a indigo headband. The girl's outfit consisted of a short orange belly shirt that was covered by a tight white jacket. Her shorts matched the ones of her leader except that they were a bright highlighter yellow. The pair of shoes the blond had on were a small pair of blue Converse. Her large green eyes now were fixed upon Axel, "Don't be mad at Axie, Yunie!"

The last of the three was standing to the side of leader and didn't seem to care was the others were engaging themselves into. Her hair was a hazel color that was styled in a strange fashion, while her eyes had the same strange color as Heamlxica's. He outfit was a short black tank top with a pair of torn up blood red jeans. She wore red and black arm warmers and a pair of black and red Converse.

Axel smirked, "Yeah, Yunie," he earned himself a scoff from the leader, "Please don't be mad at Axie!"

Yuna turned to her cousin, "Honestly Rikku, I do not see what YOU see in this…" she stopped to point at the red haired man. Turning to look at him she couldn't think of any words to describe him besides the obvious. Soon she settled with something, "This… narcissistic imbecile!"

"Hey!" Axel's face dropped, "I don't think that high of myself." He slid his hands into his pant's front pockets and soon an enormous grin appeared on his face once more. Yuna rolled her eyes at the sight. "It's just too hard for me, Yuna. Some things are beyond my control." He made a pleading motion towards the girls in front of him. "I just can't help it that the women love me."

Now, Yuna's eye appeared to be twitching in front of everyone.

Rikku was slightly dancing on her tip toes right next to Yuna in frustration. This is the kind of things that made people think that the blond had ADHD, which was probably true anyways. "But Axie's so much fun Yunie! You should hang out with him more often."

The brunet rolled her eyes and turned to Paine who gave her a threatening look. The red eyed girl didn't mind the red head at all really, but Axel came right as the three were about to leave to go get something to drink. She needed some Mountain Dew and he was the one who was making her wait for it. "I'm fine, Rikku." Yuna gave the tall male in front of her another death glare, "I think I'll pass."

Axel grinned, "Oh, Yunie, Yunie, Yunie." He stepped forward and gracefully jumped over the back bar of the DDR machine. All three watched him in bewilderment and eagerness. Turning back to the others, he slightly bowed down to their leader. "How about a little friendly competition then."

Paine smirked, "Okay, you're on. Loser has to buy everyone drinks."

Rikku jumped up in excitement, swing her fist through the air above her head. "Yeah! This is gonna be good!"

Yuna only nodded confidently and walked up on the DDR platform. Oh, how confident she was. Running her slim fingers through her short layered brown hair, she watched as Axel swiftly paid for both of their games and they got on to the Music Menu screen.

"What song do you want, Yuna?" Axel asked, finally getting rid of the stupid nickname and was getting his competitive blood pumping. Of course Axel knew all about DDR. He was one of the best guys in their school with Dance Dance Revolution. No, he WAS the best guy. At Destiny High School, many students got involved in this form of dancing but no guy has been able to defeat the all might red head. However, Yuna was the best girl at Destiny High. They know of each other's skills but this will be the first time that they actually went up against each other.

Yuna smirked before answering with the title of her favorite song on the game, "Butterfly Upswing." Smirking, he did as she demanded. She silently stood back and watched as Axel found the song in a matter of seconds. He stopped and waited for her to give the difficulty. They stood in silence for awhile as Yuna stood there, giving Axel a gloating look. "On Challenge."

The red head nodded to her demands once more and set both of their difficulty on Challenge without a complaint. "You ready?" Yuna nodded once, then looked back at Rikku who was cheering for both of them and Paine who wasn't really cheering for anyone but just wanted some freaking Mountain Dew.

"_Are you Ready?"_

The two watched the screen as the music began to play.

'_Ay, iyaiyai_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai_

_Where's my samurai?'_

"_Let's Dance."_

Next thing that happened was what it seemed like a million arrows hitting both of them at once. Their feet moved so quickly it pulled some people who were passing by inside the arcade just to watch. A lot more teenagers who skipped school like the other two came into the arcade as well. Both of them were getting perfects on every hit, acting as if they memorized all the steps. Sweat started to form at the side of their faces.

Axel fixed his emerald eyes on the arrows on his side of the large screen. He knew exactly what he was doing. Better yet, he knew how good he actually was. His limbs moved swiftly around the square dance mat with the beat of the song. As the lyrics played, he mumbled the words softly to himself to remember how the rhythm went and not to get off track. Getting off track now would jeopardize everything.

Yuna panted as she hit each of the buttons perfectly. Quickly, she glanced over at Axel who looked perfectly fine and not wore out at all. _'What was he? A freaking squirrel on crack? I knew that Axel was good but I didn't know that I would be going up against the freakin' Energizer Bunny!'_ She looked back at her own screen and continue to do as well as she possibly could.

"Whoo-Hoo! Go Yunie! Go Axie! You work that dance mat. You keep working it!" Rikku cheered on the sideline. She also enjoyed to play Dance Dance but never thought of herself as much of a pro as Yuna or Axel was. She wished that she would have been the one to go up against Axel since he was one of her best friends for years. She met him at a birthday party that her other cousin threw for Rikku many years ago. Axel and her cousin have been close friends ever since kindergarten.

Paine leaned over to Rikku causally, "You know that Yuna is actually losing to that imbecile, right?" Both of them were a quarter through the song and Axel was ahead by only a few hundred points. Paine really didn't care, she simple was surprised that the red head could actually be beating the leader of 'The Gullwings.'

The crowd that had formed were watching in amazement as the two battled it out on the dance floor. Axel loved the attention and smirked at a few girls who were watching him by his right. On the other hand, the brunet against him hated that the crowd was cheering in her ears. Why did they have to get into their business anyway? She scoffed when she saw that Axel was winking at the crowd a teenage girls beside him, making them all sigh dreamily at the red head. Stupid Axel.

'_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai'_

They were halfway through the song now and the crowd was cheering encouragingly as the perfects continued to increase. Yuna continued to glance over at Axel while she danced. He seemed perfectly glorious and dominant at his little game, as always, making Yuna gag.

Axel turned to face Yuna, smirking. The other blushed as she was caught red handed staring at him. Laughing, he asked, "You wearing out?"

"Of course not!" Yuna turned back to her screen in a huff. She noticed the read head smirking at her reaction but focused more on the arrows on the screen. _'Stupid Axel, stupid smirking, stupid Energizer Bunny!'_

Rikku looked around the cheering crowd. Leaning over to Paine, she asked, "Since when did the group of screaming fan girls get here?"

Paine shook her head, disappointed at how observant the bubbly blond was. She was wishing that the completion would be over with so she could get some caffeine into her system before she totally killed someone. This is what caffeine can do to some people.

Three quarters of the song had already passed them by. Yuna knew that it was no problem to up against other when it came to her game but she never knew that Axel could actually play it this well. He was actually a challenge to the brunet. She, for the millionth time during the whole competition, glanced to her right to the red head. Instead of looking at him, something caught her attention. Near the outside of the arcade was a teen with a Green Day hoodie with the hood pulled over his head. His blond spikes were just visible over his baby blue eyes.

"What the hell is Yuna looking at?" Paine asked as she tried to look over the crowd near the arcade's exit. "Since when did this fuckin' crowd turn into a fuckin' mob?!" She turned to Rikku who only shrugged. "Oh, forget it. At least one of them has to lose."

"You really want something to drink, don't you?"

Paine glared at the blond, "What was your first clue?" Seriously, she was about to murder someone. This knowledge made the blond take five steps away from the other for her own safety.

Finally, the two finished the song with a final step. Axel immediately blew a small kiss over to the group of teens to his right. All but probably two percent started screaming like a crazy fan girl. The two percent who didn't are now laying on the ground of the arcade, now with nose bleeds.

Yuna rolled her eyes and waited for the score to come up on screen. Rikku was now standing between the two competitors and Paine was to the left of Yuna. The whole crowd inched closer to the screen as the score began to tally up. The suspense could kill anyone. Or Paine. Either one.

Rikku danced slightly from the anxiety, "And the winner is…"

The letter grades already were showing, both of them getting an A. Now they were waiting for the numbers to show the real winner. When it was all over, there was only on winner.

"_New High Score. Player Two."_

"AXEL!!" Rikku practically threw herself on the spiky red head, forcing him to fall backwards into the crowd of teenage girls. Everyone went nuts then and Yuna just decided to watch as Axel was being tortured by all the love his admirers were giving him… All at once.

The blond who was standing by the exit raised an eyebrow at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Nothing really happened on the bus he took to the mall then suddenly when he decides to go to the arcade he sees some guy getting attacked and molested by about twenty fan girls. This was slightly creeping him out.

He looked up at Yuna who was still on her dance mat and waved. Noticing him at once, she smiled. "Hey, Roxas!" She yelled over the cheering crowd. Soon she made it passed the mob of girls and was now making her way to the blond. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… Who know?" He shrugged. "I stayed home today 'cause mom got a new job." Yuna nodded and he gave a slight grin, "I heard this morning that your school has transferred to ours."

"Yeah," she said laughing, "This year's going to be fun. Right?"

Roxas shrugged again, "I guess."

There was a moment of silence where they just stood there starring at each other. Suddenly Yuna squealed, "Roxas, you look so cute!" She tried pulling off his hood but was pushed away but the flustered blond. "Why don't you want to show your handsome face to the world, Roxas? I haven't seen you in so long and you just keep on getting more attractive each year."

Roxas just stood there starring up at her, silent and nonmoving.

"You have a girlfriend yet, Roxas?"

Roxas felt his face turning a deep shade of red, "Uh… No. Not yet."

Yuna smiled, "Well, what about your one friend. The brunet… Oh, yeah! Olette. What about your friend Olette, hm? She seems really nice."

"No. Olette's just a friend to me." He pulled on his hood, making it cover up more of his face. "Anyways she has a boyfriend."

"Oh hum." Yuna sighed disappointedly.

"What about that Kairi girl. She's pretty."

"Yes she is but no I'm not."

"Then how about your friend Naminé?"

"No. _Friend_ is the keyword in there, Yuna."

"Selphie!!"

"NO!"

The brunet shook her head in dissatisfaction at all of the blond's answers. If she was the teacher and Roxas was the student, he would have been kicked out of the class because he just failed the important final exam. "Seriously Roxas, you have NO love life."

Roxas nodded to her comment without a word. It didn't bother him that he doesn't have those kind of puppy dog relationships that others in his grade have now. Actually, he was happy that he doesn't have to impress someone all the time.

"What about your brothers? They have girlfriends?"

"No. You know them Yuna." He smirked, "Do you really think that they could get a girlfriend?"

She laughed, "Oh, right. Good point." She turned to the crowd behind her to see that Axel was having trouble escaping the crowd because Rikku and several others had wrapped their arms tightly around his legs, making him unable to move. Turning back to Roxas, she asks, "You know him?"

Scoffing, he answers with a loud, "No."

The brunet laughs, "Lucky you. Once you met the guy then it feels like you're stuck with him forever." The way she sounded as she talked about Axel made her seem like she hated him with a flaming passion, which, of course, she did.

His eyes weren't to the brunet talking to him this time, they were now on the troublesome red head. Why hadn't he seen this guy before? Surely he couldn't have missed him with his flaming red hair, could he? The blond shrugged to himself and watched as the girls tried desperately to keep the red head in their grasp. A smirk appeared on the blonds face when a funny thought popped up in his mind. "That guy seems really emo."

Yuna's expression was priceless. She soon had to fall onto the ground beside the blond, holding onto her stomach because the laughing was hurting her. Tears were streaming out of her eyes and she resembled a crazy person before they were taken away by the nice young men in the clean white coats.

After what it seemed like an eternity, Axel had finally gotten away from all the girls and noticed that Yuna was now on the ground of the arcade, laughing insanely. He raised an eyebrow then looked over at the guy beside of her who just had a smirk upon his pink lips. He couldn't see anything except the guy had honey blond hair and slightly pale skin. Somehow, he didn't think that he had noticed this guy before in his life.

All of a sudden, Rikku ran up behind Axel and flung her arms around him again, but not with enough force to knock him over this time. In a child like voice she asked, "Whatcha doing, Axie?" Somehow, she liked to be attached to the person she was talking to.

"Nothin' just waiting for my drink." Without warning, he made a squeaking noise as he felt Rikku jump up onto his back and wrap her legs around the red head's waist. Axel craned his neck to look up at the light blond who was grinning like a four year old. "Uh… Can I ask what you're doing, Rikku?"

She stuck out her tongue before answering, "Oh, you know what I'm doing."

Axel laughed and made sure that Rikku was securely up on his back before moving forward. He walked over to Yuna -who was still on the floor laughing- and the other. He found himself staring at the blond boy. When the other turned to the red head, he made himself turn away from his stalker like stare and to the other who owed him a drink.

Yuna looked up at the red head and Rikku from the ground and began to calm herself down. "R- haha- Rikku? Wh- heh heh- What are you doing?" She soon got herself up off the ground and stood up straight to face the red head and her cousin.

"Don't worry, Yunie." The use of the nickname earned the red head a death glare from the brunet. He just simply smirked, "I don't know what she's doing either." He looked over at the honey blond once again to see that he was turned away from him. Aw, too bad.

Paine now stepped up, "Yuna, buy the drinks already. I'm really dying over here." She now walked out of the arcade and made it such a distraction that Roxas waved goodbye to Yuna and walked off towards another store without Axel and Rikku even noticing. For that, he was probably thankful.

Once he turned back around, Axel realized that the blond was missing in front of him and looked out towards a crowd of people. Rikku tightened the grip around his neck and he spun in another direction to see Yuna walking off to where Paine was waiting for all of them in the food court. He followed her, but still looked around searching for the blond kid.

Who was he? Why hadn't Axel ever seen him anywhere in Twilight Town before. The red head was pretty much know to everyone in Twilight Town which wasn't exactly a bad thing but it sure as hell wasn't a good thing. Maybe the kid just moved here or something. Maybe he was sick and just got out of the hospital. Why in the hell is he even thinking about this kid?

Rikku noticed his distress. She placed both of her hands on either side of the red head's face and craned his neck so he was facing her. She had to make herself sit up so she could see directly into his emerald eyes. "You okay, Axie? You're face is all scrunched up."

He let out a small laugh. It's just like Rikku to make the dramatic moment into a laugh by acting like she was a toddler. "I'm fine, Rikku." He smiled up at the blond, "Thanks."

She smiled back, "No problem."

They made their way over to the other two who were waiting to get their drinks. Paine made a victorious motion when the person behind the counter handed her an extra large cup of Mountain Dew. Then she looked over at the crowd of people who were passing by and were now staring at her with confused looked planted across their faces and gave them a dark death glare, making them scatter in different directions to get away from the girl in front of them.

Sighing as she paid for another one of the drinks, Yuna handed Rikku a large Diet Pepsi and looked at Axel. Without any enthusiasm she mumbled so the red head, "What would you like?"

Axel shook his head, "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow, "But I lost. Normally if another leader of a gang losses a bet then they have to pay for their loss somehow." The way Axel was acting was confusing her. Why wasn't he being a jerk like he normally would? Why didn't he want anything?

Again, he shook his head. "I said it was a friendly competition didn't I? Paine's the one who brought in the part about paying for drinks. You don't have to pay for me, got it memorized?"

Yuna nodded slowly, "Okay…" She then walked over to where Paine was sitting in the middle of the food court.

Axel looked up at Rikku, "So what do you want to do?"

The blond giggled, "Who knows?" She took another sip of her drink and looked down at the red head, "Wait… Axel." The sudden use of his real name sent a chill down the red head's back. "Why didn't you get a drink… Like… Why didn't you get one and paid for it yourself?"

He was taken aback by the question. "Uh… I'm not thirsty. That's all it really is, Rikku. There's no need to be worried."

She relaxed a bit, "Well… Okay. I was just wondering."

He looked over at the wall that was behind the food court and looked at the large clock that was residing on it. "Demyx shouldn't be out of school for a few more hours. It seems like today's going to drag on forever."

Rikku began to play with Axel's red spikes, "We can go out and do something fun for a few hours! Maybe we can go somewhere and get something to eat." When the red head raised a confusing eyebrow at the statement and raised on hand over to the sign saying 'FOOD COURT' she decided to specify. "I didn't mean eat here I meant to go _out_ together and get something to eat… Out there… Not here…"

He laughed, now understanding what she had meant. "You mean your dad's new place that he opened?"

"Yeah, Bikanel Bistro." Lowing her head a little, she acted as if she was ashamed. Taking another sip of her drink she continued, "We could hang out there. I'm sure that Cid won't mind."

Axel smirked, "Okay then. Let's get moving." He began to walk to the exit of the building with Rikku securely placed to his back. Once again he had to pass the arcade, then the small bookstore. Just as always, he turned his head to look through the glass. What he didn't expect to see was a dazzling flash of blue. "Wha…?"

Rikku poked at the red head's firm shoulder. "What's wrong, Axie?"

By then, they had already passed the bookstores windows and were ready to leave the mall. Axel shook his head, not realizing he was muttering nonsense under his breath. Rikku just continued to look down at his with a worried expression planted on her face. As they reached his Corvette, he returned to his normal self.

The blue eyes watched the red head till he was out of sight from inside of the bookstore's window. His hands were placed against the cool glass and so was one of his cheeks so he could get a better view. _'What's up with that guy?'_

"Yo, Roxas!"

The blond turned around to glance at the girl who was stacking up a handful of books on one of the many shelves. A fifteen year old teenage girl who had short black hair to her shoulders with suicide blue hair extensions worked for the bookstore, as well as Roxas some of the time. Most of the time, her hair was pulled to one side, hiding the side of her face. She had bright crystal blue eyes that reminded many people of snowflakes falling. Her lips were full and a pale shade of pink that worked well with her pale skin. Her clothing was a pair of tight blue jeans with a plain white tank top and a short black zip up hoodie. The combat boots were hidden under her pant leg.

She groaned with the weight of all the books, "Uh, could you help me or something?" Her voice was pleading but still had a strong demanding feature mixed into it.

Roxas nodded his head, "Sure, sure, Ann." He grabbed a couple of books from her arms and relieved some of the weight. He smiled at the blue haired girl in front of him, "That better?"

"Much, thanks Rox!" Again, she went back to placing the books on the dark wooden shelves. The two have known each other for many years even though she was three grades ahead of him. Ann was always so hyper and talkative most of the time but she also could turn out to be a serious person to talk to. Usually, you couldn't see Ann without Heamlxica being seen around ten feet away from her.

"How's Heam these days?" He knew that he was touching a sensitive subject but he wanted to bring it up. Sometimes he thought of himself as the biggest asshole in the whole wide world. He watched as Ann stiffened.

"She's fine. I guess." She rubbed at the side of her hip for a brief second before turning towards the blond. He knew exactly what she was thinking but didn't react much on the matter. "She's working these hours. Somehow, she found a way to work the hours I have so she won't have to come down as often."

The blond nodded as he walked over to the counter and sat down behind it. The store was a simple setting. Dark wooden shelves and counters, light blue carpet, dark blue wallpaper, and tiny trinkets that were used to brighten up the place a bit. Two navy blue couches sat alone in the corner of the store for a quick reading session. Oh, how the blond was in love with this place.

Ann finished with her books and plopped herself down in one of the couches. Her boss didn't mind, business was horrible anyway. Roxas soon joined her and this resulted in the two of them starring up and counting the ceiling tiles. One hundred and five tiles; twelve having light fixtures on them, four with sprinklers- which were rusted so what was really the point-, two with air-conditioning vents, and one with a giant vent in the corner. Finally, Roxas decided to speak.

"I know it's bothering you, but…" Roxas started weakly. Ann's attention snapped away from the tiles and to the blond. "I should go and talk to her for you." Before she could say anything, Roxas was already up off the couch and out the store.

"Oh shit…"

The bell chimed in the small store, causing the person behind the counter to wake up from her afternoon nap. Okay, so it wasn't afternoon yet. Big deal. The red highlighted girl looked up at the short blond in front of her. She quirked an eyebrow at his stance, "Wow, two people actually came into my shop today. That's a record."

"We don't come for your enthusiasm." Roxas stated flatly. Quickly he realized what exactly he was doing and wanted to bail out of his own plan. _'What do I say to her? 'You idiot! What's wrong with you?!' No, no. I'll get murdered if I say that to her. Seriously, she's almost killed someone before! Think, Roxas, think!'_

He didn't realize it but she was now scribbling something quickly down on a piece of scrap paper. She handed it to the blond and nodded, "Take this to her. If she wants to go then fine. She has to call me then."

Nodding, he made his way out of the store and Heamlxica went back to her 'afternoon' nap. He was thankful that she was too tired to say much to him because he doesn't know what to say to Heamlxica most of the time. She was just… there. She existed to him but sometimes seemed as if she wasn't really there at all. It was strange. Soon, he was back to the blue haired teen and handed her the slip of paper. "She was there. She didn't say much."

"Figures, she never does."

He raised his eyebrows, "You gonna be okay, Ann?" He watched as she reread the slip of paper over and over again. She seemed to be possessed by something. Why did she always take that effect on things? Who knows. "Ann?"

Her crystal eyes shot up quickly, "Yeah? I'm fine." She stuffed the paper into her pocket and then walked behind the counter. Taking her keys she looked up at the blond. "You wanna go out and grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, why not?" He followed the girl out the door as she finished locking up the store. Yet again, her boss wouldn't mind since business really sucked at the moment. Oh well. They made it outside and to the girl's pale crystal blue Beetle. Roxas knew that the car actually ran well even though it wasn't as expensive as many other cars their friends had. It was also decent looking, not as scraped up as many other teenage cars were. They made their way out of the parking lot of the mall and then started off towards the newest café that has opened in Twilight Town.

* * *

Yeah! Hells yeshs! Chapter Four is next but I have no clue when it will be up. I'm unpredicable. But... Still there is the off chance that Reviews make me post things faster. It could be true... Maybe it's not. Let's experiment with that theroy...

YourConscience813


	4. Chapter IV: Radio Talk

THANK GOD! Everytime I try to edit this chapter I fall asleep at my computer to wake up with some of the letters marked into my skin. "Is that an L? No, no... It's a J." I didn't get ANY sleep last night because I was spending the night with Ann (or Xona) and now I'm like, dead. Oh well! I've returned as a ghost to post the next chapter of Dial Tone up! Yay, for the getting past the editing stage! In this chapter, we have The-ever-so-famous Reltyx and yes... He talks so fast that you can't really keep up with what he's saying. He's... Interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, 'It's All Over' by Three Days Grace, and all of the other stuff that all you know that I do not own.

But I do own Retlyx. But not in that that manner you are probably thinking of...

* * *

Rikku began to mess with the radio once she was in the car. It didn't bother the red head too much since everyone who would ride in his car messed with every freaking button and contraption in his vehicle. Quickly, she changed the station and squealed when she heard a guy's arrogant voice on the radio. Everyone who lived in Twilight Town has heard all about this guy before, the good and bad news about him. He was eighteen years old- older than Axel was actually by a month- and was a senior at Destiny High School. In many ways, he would be one of the weirdest people you would ever meet in your lifetime. Axel quirked an eyebrow and listened to the guy's voice.

"_Okay, okay everyone. Our request for the hour is- of course- going to be 'It's All Over' by Three Days Grace. Because, well… Every emo called in during our last commercial break." _There was cheering in the background and the guy began to laugh. _"No, no, please settle down ladies. This is nothing like the AXE commercials so you don't have to hover over me all the time." _Another long loud scream was in the background followed by some whistles. _"Thank you, thank you. Now for the request for this hour. Ladies and gents… Three Days Grace, It's All Over."_

'_Your bottle's almost empty_

_You know this can't go on_

_Because of you my mind is always racing'_

The red head looked over that the blond who was listening to the song on the radio. She was sitting back in the cool leather seat, watching as the Corvette passed everyone on the street. For some reason, Axel always drove like there was an emergency somewhere. This, for some people, who scare them to death, but the blond was already used to it. She really did love the time she could spend with her red headed friend, what little of it she could, and crazy driving wasn't going to stop her from enjoying herself.

'_The needle's breaking your skin_

_The scar is sinking in_

_And now your trip begins' _

Axel scoffed at the lyrics of the song. He wasn't really one to talk about bands like Three Days Grace and Fall Out Boy. He didn't mind the music but it seemed too dark and depressing to him. More like a group of emos making music about being emo. To put it simply, Axel was more of a metal head and loved his Death Metal. No, it's not like that's depressing at all. However, somehow, people still found Axel as an emo.

'_But's it's all over for,_

_It's all over for you, for you,'_

Rikku reached inside her back pocket of her shorts and pulled out her bright sunshiny yellow cell phone. The phone was beaten up and scratched across the plastic covering because it has been hitting the ground more often than most phones should. Axel already figured out what the blond was pulling on him so he considered to be nice this time and play along. Smiling she handed it to Axel, "I have the number on speed dial, love."

'_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_And it's all over for you, for you.'_

"Oh, thank you, Rikku." He announced sarcastically. "What could I ever do without you?" While driving, he reached over and took a hold of the cell phone in front of him. Opening the phone, he looked down at the picture on the inside. It was of Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar, Marluxia, Larxene and Axel was out in front of the crowd of friends, holding his hands up over his head giving the 'rock on' symbol. That was when they all were at Demyx's birthday party last year. Wow, what a great memory, right?

'_Well, you're on the edge and falling off_

_And it's all over.'_

Axel punched the number one on the bright yellow phone and placed it by his ear. Rikku sat beside him giggling like mad for 'good' reasons. Making sure that they didn't drive through any tunnels while they made their way over to the café,- or drive off the road, crashing into random objects- they pulled off to another street that would take about twenty minutes longer. They didn't seem to mind it much though.

'_I know what runs through your blood_

_You do this all in vain_

_Because of you my mind is always racing'_

The blond laughed as Ann drove her tiny Beetle through the streets of Twilight Town. This car made them both feel very tall and that was exactly the point of buying it. Roxas was one of the shortest kids in his grade and it has been that way since elementary school. The bad part is that Ann is three years older than Roxas, but is a few inches shorter. This made the blond feel even better about himself.

'_And it gets under my skin_

_To see you giving in_

_And now your trip begins' _

Ann was slightly pestered by what the note she had read only seconds ago. _'She thinks that I'll just go ahead and forgive her like that? No freakin' way. She should begin to think about things before things happen. Damn, I hate this.' _Sighing, she calmed herself down so she didn't take out her anger out on the road. Road rage was not the way to go. "Roxas… What _did_ she say?"

'_But's it's all over for,_

_It's all over for you, for you,'_

"Nothing really." Roxas sighed, "Just that if you want to go… Then you have to call her." Heamlxica wasn't ever a kind of person who would say much. She would usually hang around a certain type of people- most people would say the wrong type of people- smoke and drink in their basement, and then find herself wondering around the streets at night. She's not a real healthy kind of person, but she does say more things when she's drunk. For Roxas, Heamlxica really did scare the living shit out of him, as she did with many others.

'_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_And it's all over for you, for you'_

"Hm… Okay then." The blue haired girl sighed while clutching onto the steering wheel. Road rage was something that was very hard to stop when you're pissed. Slowly, she began to slow the Beetle down to a certain speed where it wouldn't fly off the road and into a building. She looked over at the blond and smiled sweetly, "Thanks, Rox. I owe you one, 'kay?"

'_Well, you're on the edge and falling off_

_And it's all over'_

Roxas nodded, not fully understanding the girl beside of him, "It's fine, Ann." Looking outside he noticed how fast they were actually going. "Uh… Ann? Are you going to be okay? You're not coordinated enough to drive on your own- at the assigned speed limit, mind you! Once you throw some rage out on the road, I'm kinda afraid to be in the same car as you."

The song finished with the chorus part at the end and the song ended. Once it ended, the guy's voice that was on before was heard again on the radio waves. _"Hey All you people out there that know me but I don't know you or maybe I do… Yeah, you people with those faces- and the noses… Yeah…" _The crowd cheered in the background at the guy's comment for some odd reason. He really did sound a little drunk when he spoke. _"I know I'm awesome and you love it."_ Half of the male population rolled their eyes at the guy's comment, that including Roxas. The other half nodded their heads with all of the girls. _"Okay, so… Time for business. We have a caller on line two who- in my own opinion- is the sexiest man alive. Yes, yes. I know you know that you wanna know how I know him. Too long of a story though, sorry. But, we can have him on the air with us, you lucky sons-of-bitches. He's like our very own sex symbol who gets us all of the publicity that we will ever have because everyone loves him! It's flippin' freakin' amazingly awesome! Yeah, all you people would listen to the show often- which are not many- know who I'm talking about." _The crowd cheers increases by a million in the background.

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. One: at the way the man talks, that annoyed the blond to hell. He talks like the world's going to end and he has to confess everything he's done in his life to someone. Then there was number two: there was supposedly a sex god who was on the radio station. "What the hell is this guy trying to pull?"

"_So… Here he is, ladies and gents. Dum, dum, dum-dum! The one… The only… Flirtatious red headed lover that I want for myself! Axel Shadow!!" _Suddenly the cheers went wild and it seemed as if the crowd tackled the announcer after he yelled the name. That thought made the blond overly happy.

"_Yo, Reltyx. What's up?" _The voice asked casually, ignoring the cries from the girls- and guys- in the background. Suddenly there was a girl's squeal that came from the other side of Axel's line.

"_SO, Ax… You gotta GIRL with you I hear…"_

Axel sputtered into the phone then roared with laughter. _"Of course I do, what kinda idiot did you mistake me for this time?" _Now Reltyx joined in with the laughter. _"She's my best friend's cousin! Demyx's cousin, Rikku. 'Member her? Yeah, she's in my car. Doesn't that work out well?"_

Reltyx snorted, _"You. Dem. Rikku. Threesome." _There was a fit of insane giggles coming from Reltyx's side of the line. _"Can I join -maybe throw in a few people from the crowd over here- to make it be an orgy?"_

"_Hells yeah…"_

Roxas rolled his blue eyes at their conversation. _'This Axel guy seems like a cock ass son-of-a-bitch to me… And so does Reltyx. They both sound too perfect for each other.' _The blond grinned at his thoughts. It was too amusing. _'Seriously though, they make me want to shoot myself in my head… It would be a quick death, something that I won't need to worry about later. Then, I would be absolutely happy…'_

"_So Ax, -I always love to ask you this question when you come onto our show- how has your love life been working out for ya, eh?" _The crowd cheers and whistles in the background, _"Okay, okay settle down, Jeeze. Don't you people like anyone else except for the two sexiest men in the world who are having a conversation about chicks, gents, and beds on the radio at this very moment?" _Abruptly, the background got silent and was filled in with the sound of crickets chirping. _"Yeah, didn't think so… Anyways, back to you Ax. Any special person come into play and not just the regular 'snap of your fingers and get laid' trick?"_

Laughing, Axel answered, _"No, not yet, man. I don't usually go around looking for someone 'cause they all don't like the real me, ya know what I mean? All they see on me is that I'm a sexy red head and that they just want to jump all over my body. Yeah, loves not for me, Bro."_

"_Well, man…" _Reltyx started slowly, _"I wouldn't be complaining about the jumping all over my body, though… You'll find someone. Last week when you called in, you claimed that love could be around every corner!"_

"_I must think that taking the right turn is overrated or something, then."_

Roxas laughed, it was more as if he had an insane laughing fit in the blue haired girl's tiny car. The blond usually never laughs in front of people but Ann was an exception to that unwritten rule. "Hahaha… For a min-ha-ute there… I though -heehee- Reltyx was talking -ha- about a prostitute or something…Haha."

"Or a Starbucks." Ann shook her head, pulling her front bangs in front of her eyes for a brief second. "Oh well. This guy is always funny to listen to. He's one of the funniest people on the show, besides maybe his brother."

Blue eyes met crystals for a brief second. "You mean this dork calls in a lot?" You could tell already that the blond really didn't take a fond interest in the Axel character. Roxas knew he had enough friends, it will continue to be that way until he leaves high school and goes onto college, just as he planned.

"Yeah… He calls almost every week to talk and sometimes he even works at the station." Ann explained while stopping at a red light. She turned to the blond, "Yeah, Heamlxica and Reltyx used to be good friends and she always hung out at the station." Ann stopped then to switch into monotone, "Then, something happened between the two. You don't even want to try to imagine what it's like when they see each other. Pure and utter hell." The blond quirked an eyebrow but before he was able to say anything, the blue haired girl interrupted in a more cheerful manner before stepping on the gas. "Oh well, the point of the story wasn't suppose to be about the retard anyway. The point as that she's friends with this Axel character now."

"Oh…" Roxas didn't know what to say to that except for something that was going through his mind, but he knew that the car would swerve off the road if he did. _'When she says retard, does she mean Reltyx or Heamlxica? Seriously, it could go either way but I'm sure that bitchass fucker works with Heamlxica more.' _Roxas still didn't like to curse, but this was in his head. He really didn't mind saying things like this where nobody but himself could hear him. '_And wait a minute… Was that stop light green or red we she passed it?' _"Really? That's… That sounds like someone that she would hang out with."

Now Ann had no problem cursing, but didn't like to curse in front of the blond. She didn't want to fill the other's mind of unholy thoughts… Even though that happens without her meaning to. "Yeah, She-"_ 'the bitchass fucker' _"-has a whole group of people that she hangs out with who go to Destiny High, because, of course, she goes there so she has classes with them." She paused for a moment to think it over, "Wait… That doesn't work out. Heamlxica never makes it to her classes." Seriously, Ann and Roxas really thought alike, even though they don't know it.

"Neither do you! You're always missing from Twilight Town High because you're working at the shop." The blond gave the other a stern look. "And we both know- and fully understand- that the shop has been horrible lately because no one will dare to walk in!"

"Always the one to argue, Roxas. Yes, I don't go to school because of work. Yes, I've noticed that business is failing and that we're going to lose both of our jobs very soon." The blue hair extensions were really starting to get on Ann's nerves, they kept blowing in her face. Mainly because Ann drove with all the windows down, but she didn't want to believe it was her fault. If she wanted to, she could blame it on Heamlxica for buying her the fucking car. "But, no. They don't dare to walk in, they just know that you work there and are afraid to have their heads cut off when they walk into the shop.

Roxas began to argue but they were both cut off as Reltyx began to get everyone's attention by screaming into the radio's microphone. Yeah, it was real smooth. _"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay… Axel. I have big, gigantic, enormous, humongous new for you, my incredibly sexy friend. We're holding a little; let's call it 'friendly auction' at the station next month." _Now the crowd stopped from their silent movie attempt and replaced the silence with some 'ohhs and 'ahhs'. Then, everything breaks out into insane giggles. Maybe he has some fan girls that are stalking him around somehow. Wouldn't surprise many people if he did. _"Do you want to be a contestant to go up for auction? Huh, huh? Do ya?"_

The way the host was making it sound is that the red head was a freaking painting that they were going to bid on for about a thousand munny. Who in their right mind could come up with a very good come back for something like that? _"Uh…"_

"_There will be some serious cash to help out the station, man! Cash, checks, chicks, guys, hell… I can even see people paying in 'special items' for you!" _Reltyx said quickly, cutting off Axel's train of thought. _"I bet that every girl in Twilight Town will bid on you! And guys! So much munny! We'll probably be able to roll around in all that dough! I'll love you for it! Even Demyx would love you for it! Please, Axel!"_

Ann scoffed, "Reltyx can be such a retard some of the time. No… Scratch that, I meant to say most of the time." It didn't take that much to make Ann annoyed, but once she starts getting annoyed by something that she wants to listen to, Roxas begins to worry about his friend's mental state. He already knew, that it wasn't very good to begin with.

"_Ohh… Lookie, lookie, here! I know that you obviously can't look because I'm in the station and you are… Well, where you are right at this moment, but bare with me people! Look at the damn thing! It's flashing like mad! The caller! Haha! We have another caller! Another caller! Heehee, let's see!" _Seriously though, why wasn't this guy in the mental institution_? _A small beep was heard over the radio, signaling he pressed a button to answer the other caller. _"Hello, hello, hello and welcome to the show what-ever-your-name-is. Yes, yes, you!"_

"_Yo, Reltyx! You 'member me? 'Course not! Why would you 'member a sad lonely hottie like myself. Oh, I'm so hurt. NOT!" _Mad insane laughter came from the mental institution like character over the phone. _"Is Flames there? Huh, Huh? I think he's there, I know he's there, I heard he's there, I see him there, I feel him there, I taste him there- even though I'm not there- but I can sense him there!"_

"_THE FUCKKKKKK…" _Axel screamed right into the speaker of the cell, causing probably everyone listening into their idiotic conversation to jump back a bit, including the two who were driving around Twilight Town in the Beetle.

"_All I want to say is that-- Axel; you really need to stop being such a motherfucking cocksucker son-of-a-bitch first-class crack whore." _The radio waves got silence and so did everyone listening in. _"It's just not healthy. I mean seriously, man. You're taking away the fateful jobs that belong to Reltyx and myself. That's not right, dude. You should be ashamed of yourself for all that, yo."_

"_GET THE FUCK OFF THE PHONE!"_

"_And I should because…?" _The guy on the phone laughed, more insanely than the first time. _"Come on, Axel. I was just kidding even though you are all that and much more! It's a small harmless prank that anyone- including the ever-so-awesome I- could pull on you every time that you are on the show. Seriously, no harm done. It's not like a murdered your most prized possession in the whole entire world!"_

"_But you DID! Remember?! It was one of my favorite Moogle plushies and you made it go down the garbage disposable!" _The other screamed, countering the other's statement, in an odd fashion.

"_What was that…? Five… No, Ten years ago? I woke up this morning to find out that my car has been totally ripped apart from the inside out, yo!" _The voice didn't sound mad, just trying to prove a point to the red head. _"What do you say to that?!"_

"_RENO!? HOLY SHIT, MAN! I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WOULD EVER CALL IN AGAIN SINCE THE LAST TIME WHEN I CALLED THOSE MALE STRIPPERS OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND YOU'RE -NOW EX- GIRLFRIEND ANSWERED THE FREAKIN' DOOR! SERIOUSLY, HOW'VE YA BEEN BROTHER!?" _Reltyx yelled from excitement making everyone hold their ears from the noise level. Why was it today that he decided to act like a crazy drunken fan girl?

The man named Reno answered his question three octaves lower that how the question was asked. Even that was still extremely high. _"I'm amazingly flippin' fantastic! Everything has been perfect in my nonperfect life- besides my brother- and I'm just in a magnificent place right now. I believe that I can fly!"_

"_Good, good to hear that you've found the run in your house, Reno. Maybe someone can go to his house and check to see if he's on the roof with the bed sheets pulled over his head and that he is now wearing his Lovestoned underwear on the outside of his jeans. If you could go and check, it would be greatly appreciated. We don't want any police showing up at the station now." _Reltyx cleared his throat then realized that someone wasn't in the conversation. _"Hey, Axel. Ya still with us now? Come on, talk. We all know that you can."_

"_Hm? Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just here praying that my brother doesn't die from 'accidentally' falling from the roof of our apartment complex and that his head doesn't 'accidentally' get smashed against the hard concrete below." _Reno could be heard sighing at his younger brother. _"It's not like someone would want that to 'accidentally' happen so fuckin' badly that--"_

"_I feel so violated now. Maybe I should--"_

"_--crash his thick skull into the motherfuckin' ground and to--"_

"_--hopefully calling the number on the freaking first try will get the police to come and to--"_

"_--that's all over and everyone that has the opportunity to be a person in the clean white coats could--"_

As the two continued to talk over each other and fight over the radio, Roxas sat back in the seat and sighed. "So these people all live around the Destiny High district, right?"

"Yeah, all three of them do actually. There's a fourth one but he must be at school. Yeah, he lives around there also." The blue haired girl sighed, slightly melting into the steering wheel. "I've been listening to this station ever since it started airing about three years ago. It's hilarious to listen to. From listening to it I've found out that Reltyx is an asshole, Reno is a pedophile and Axel's brother, Demyx- who's usually the host of the show also- is a dunce that doesn't even realize what he's saying most of the time, and Axel is some kind of unbelievably sexy animal that will hit on anything with a pulse. Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason. However, it must be so nice to be known as someone who would hit on anything with a pulse. It gives them something to talk about with their therapist." Roxas said rolling his bright blue eyes as the two continued to bicker over the radio. "It sounds very interesting. I should begin to listen to this station more often."

Ann laughed, "Who knows, Roxas. Maybe you'll learn a life lesson from one of these guys." The blond's face turned a bright shade of red at once making the other cackle with laughter. They both were well aware that someone in the car wasn't going to survive once they reach the restaurant. The blue haired girl's next comment didn't help matters either. "Or, who knows what could happen, maybe all three at once!"

"_Guys, guys. Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY! Why aren't you listening to me over here!? Goddamn you guys! You're so retarded! Why won't you listen to me!? FINE! Go fuck each other up the asshole till they bleed, I don't fucking care!" _So far, he was getting nowhere with this strategy. Time to make a new one_… "LISTEN TO THE MASTER OF ALL SEXINESS OF THIS WORLD AND BEYOND!!" _Both brothers stopped arguing to listen to the ridiculous imbecile who was making a fool of himself. _"Thank you, thank you. I know you'd tap it--"_

"_GET ON WITH IT, MASTER OF ALL SEXINESS!!" _Reno and Axel screamed at the same time over to Reltyx. They did not seem so pleased at the moment.

"_Okay, okay. I was just going to suggest that we take another caller because we have another caller on line… Whatever the hell that line -that is flashing an insanely bright color of red that reminds me of the good old days with Axel- is called."_

"_Good old days? What G--"_

Reno cut his brother off by screaming like a mad fan girl, _"That sounds like an excellent idea! Reltyx- even though it's nowhere near the truth- you're a genius!"_

"_Okay, thank you Reno. I bow down to your sexiness but not as much as Axel's. Sorry 'bout that, though. Anyways… Let's see…"_

"Head's up!" While driving the Beetle, Ann tossed her open cell over to the blond who caught it awkwardly. Smirking she turned back to her not-so-much road rage driving.

Roxas looked down at the phone in his hands and put it up to his ear quickly. In all the confusion, he stammered out a few words, "Wait- Wha- What's this for?"

"_Caller… What's-your-name! What's-your-face-with-a-nose! That-guy-over-there! Yes, yes. You! Welcome, welcome to our show!"_

If Ann wasn't driving the car right then, she would have been slowly bludgeoned to death by her blond friend. It would be a slow, sweet, and painful death and Roxas was going to enjoy it, goddamn it. The blond stammered into the liquidly blue cell that was in his hands, "Um… Uh…"

"_Ohh… Lookie, lookie! We got ourselves a nervous one! He's so nervous to talk to our incredibly sexy red head that he can't even talk in a complete sentence!" _Reltyx laughed along with Reno. Axel stood quiet on his side of the conversation. He didn't feel as comfortable as the others did when it came to irritating the callers. _"Don't worry. At least you don't have to talk to him in person. If it was in person then you wouldn't even be breathing and then Axel would have to give you mouth-to-mouth which would make your heart stop!"_

Roxas' eyebrows came together at once, "Why in the hell do you seem so overly optimistic over the entire situation? Seriously! You seem like the freaking Elmo doll that tells the poor little children to kill their parents while their sleeping calmly in their beds during the night…"

"_I'm so optimistic about everything because that's what my job is. If their's pain, nervousness, and other stuff like that, I have to be happy that the person is feeling that way. It really seems to piss them off. Just like now, for instance. Oh, yeah, about the Elmo thing. Am I not wearing the fluffy red costume right now? Oh- I'm not? Then what in the hell is this that I'm wearing? A wizard costume? The fuck? Anyways- Oopies- sorry about that- I usually look just like him while I'm on the show. I even ask some random little boys during my breaks if they want to tickle me. The vibration thing is a little much though. I always have security being called on me when that thing goes off. Jeeze. By the way, getting off the subject of my sex life, you don't sound so nervous to be on our show, now. What are you? Bipolar or something?"_

The blond has had enough of this guy. Seriously though, that long freaking conversation took about three seconds on Reltyx's part because he talks so freaking fast. He was really pissing him off, which honestly, wasn't that smart of a thing to do. "What are you… Blowing someone or something?" The crowd in the background was heard giggling softly. Quietly, he added, "And if you start talking about little boys again, I'll hunt you down and totally shoot you in your freaking head."

"_That, my good friend, is what I call multitasking." _Now, the guy started to sound a bit angry but successfully vented his anger out in some other way. Too bad that way was the way that made Roxas angrier. _"Anyways… Enough talk about my skills and more about what your name is. So Whatcha name, bitch?"_

"Bitch?!"

"_Okay, fine then. If you want it that way then it shall be that way. This here, everybody… Is Bitch. My best friend whose name is Bitch. Say hello to Bitch. Ohhh… Wait… Tell me that your hair color is blond. Please, my best friend, tell me that it is so. Tell me, tell me."_

Roxas sighed, knowing that the situation would only go downhill from here. "Yes, Reltyx. My hair, in fact, is blond."

"_Ohhh! We have Blondie Bitch! Now… Everybody, I was mistaken about the name and all. I apologize for that. But here's something that I'm not sorry in the least for. Here's Blondie Bitch, say hello to Blondie Bitch."_

The crowd in the background all said in harmony, "Hello, Blondie Bitch." This made Roxas' eye twitch in the horror. Ann was not going to make it through this car ride, and she knew it.

"_Well, well, well Blondie Bitch has called here to talk to our flirtatious red head, Axel. So Axel, what do you think of that?"_

"_That's… Awesome, I guess. Reltyx, you should really spot harassing people who call in to your radio show. Maybe then, you can actually get some listener to tune in to hear your voice instead of mine. Got it memorized?" _The red head really didn't sound so pleased this time.

A small snort escaped from the host of the radio show. _"Well if your voice wasn't so damn sexy then we could actually get the publicity from something else than our very own sex symbol." _Both Reltyx and Reno laughed in a wave a giggles. _"But we are getting off topic, now aren't we? Axel, what do you feel about this… Blondie Bitch… who has called in just to talk with you? Any emotions there? Ecstatic? Erogenous? Infuriated? Wretched? Offended? Eroticism? Erogenous? Anguished? Imprudent? Whatcha feeling?"_

"_Uh… You said erogenous twice, Reltyx. You know that, right?"_

"_That's the point, Axel dearest of my whole wide world. It's one of my favorite words. AND it's my word of the week. Erogenous! The goal is to use this word as many times as you possibly can! SO far, not working out so well. But, do go on, Axel dear." _Can someone say love stuck puppy, please?

"_I feel just a bit awkward because a certain someone keeps harassing the poor kid and won't even call him by his true name. Now, what is your true name, kid?" _The red head was acting a lot more mature than he was when he first called into the radio show. Damn, was he bipolar or something?

The blond bit his lower lip. _'Oh shit. That was a terrific one, Roxas. What in the world are you planning on doing next? Giving him a false identity?' _That was when the light bulb clicked on above the blond's spiky hair. He would simply give the guy one of the famous character's name from one of his many stories. He was pretty sure that his character would forgive him after it was all over with, hopefully. "I'm Ven."

Ann nearly crashed the tiny Beetle into a lamppost- which she claims came out of nowhere- when Roxas proposed his name. Damn those lampposts, jumping out of everywhere nowadays. Of course, she knew all about old Ven that he claimed to be. She read almost every story that the blond has written and he's read most of hers. Yes, Ann loved to write. Ven would come up in their conversations all the time when they talked about their stories. "What in the world of Zeus and Hades do you think that you are doing, Mister! When Sora finds out that you're doing this he will, no doubt, will totally castrate you. You don't want to lose that stuff so soon!" Ann was cut off by Roxas who brought his fingers up to ensure silence.

"_Ven? That's an interesting name. Well, Ven, I'm Axel. Got it memorized? I'm pretty sure that we are going to get along just fine." _Seriously, the blond was gagging that the other's attempt to make peace. The blond was about to burn the white flag that he was waving. Oh, it was all going to hell now.

"Uh hun, Axel. Well now that we are on the first name basis and all that fun shit, I guess that I'll be talking to you more often, huh?" Ann was still staring at the blond in confusion and anger. She knew that he just fucked something up somehow.

It took awhile for the other to answer. _"You mean that you'll be calling in some more? That's great, Ven." _Wow, didn't he sound exciting? Roxas looked over at Ann who was giving the What-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at-me-for expression. She totally didn't want to be an accomplice and be killed by the blond's twin either.

"Sure, sure. Let's just say… That we'll be hearing a lot about each other from now on." Roxas smirked as the other tried to say something back but hung up on the red head quickly. It gave it a sweet sense of satisfaction to mess with the guy. Staring at the blue cell phone he was holding closed in his hands, he chuckled. "Yes, Axel. Be hearing you once I arrive at the next stop, which is hell. Hope you like the dial tone! It's an effect that I give people quite often, sorry about that. Ta-ta!"

The dial tone could be heard over the radio making Reltyx and Reno laugh like hyenas. Axel wasn't to be heard over the two idiots, probably still in some state of shock. Reltyx needed to comment and have a good time now that he pretty much had Axel all to himself. _"Dude! You just got powned by Little Blondie Bitch on the radio! You just had to take the dial tone, didn't you? The walk of shame! Haha, that's grand, you know. Outstanding. Magnificent. I told you that he was a bitch; you shouldn't have protected him earlier, Axel. Next time, he'll get the dial tone. I mean to tell you that-"_

"_Aw, Reltyx, be easy on Axel. Let's all give Axel a little respect about the fact that he just got powned over the radio by someone who we know nothing- and I mean N-O-T-H-I-N-G- about." _Reno said out of the blue, refraining from his mad laughter. He sounded somewhat serious, but still enjoying the moment of his younger brother being in distress. _"This must be the very first time that he ever had to take the dial tone. This isn't easy on someone like Axel, yo! He's been called a sex symbol! Sex symbols don't take the dial tone! Axel, you deserve better than that… Whatever that guy's name was-"_

"_BLONDIE BITCH! His name is still Blondie Bitch and I don't care what any of you people out there say, he's a Blondie Bitch. He hurt poor Axel's feelings so he is the Great Blondie Bitch of Bitchiness!"_

"_-Okay then, his name is Blondie Bitch. You deserve better than that Blondie Bitch. Get someone new and don't fret over the small stuff, yo. But you deserve WAY more than Reltyx because… You know how he is-."_

"_HEY! That's not nice, Reno! I'm hurt! You know that, right? You're saying that I'm lower than Blondie Bitch who HUNG UP on the sexy red head over there! I would never do that to him! You hear me?"_

Reno laughed as the other lashed out on him, _"I didn't mean anything offensive by it, okay Reltyx? All I'm saying is that Axel should go out with someone who will love him like a puppy and adore him every moment of the day!"_

"_BUT I WOULD DO THAT!!"_

"_I know, I know. But I was getting to the point of someone who doesn't have millions of stalkerish pictures of him posted all over their walls, yo. I mean that he should be loved like a lost puppy but also he should be treated like a human being and not a godly sex symbol like some people treat him."_

Reltyx's voice was now a soft whisper and sounded as if he was about to burst into tears. Seriously, the guy was a nutcase. _"But… I can't help myself to love him that fucking much, Reno! He's like my soul mate and I want to do everything in my power to make him happy. AND THE PICTURES AREN'T STALKERISH BECAUSE THEY WERE TAKEN WITH BOTH ME AND AXEL IN THE PICTURE! HE KNEW THAT THE PICTURES WERE BEING TAKEN OF HIM SO IT DOESN'T MAKE IT WRONG! Does it? No, no, no, it doesn't. It seems like I have to make myself clear to you now, gosh. I love Axel even though it seems… A weird kind of love… I still love him though. You know that! Also, you know that Axel is overly sexy for his own good. When I say sexy, I mean it! He's like drop dead gorgeous! You should have already gotten that memo years ago! When the people arrive at your windows and doors during the night snapping photographs of your brother and his beauty. You've been living with him for all you life, Reno."_

"_CAN I GET TO MY FUCKING POINT, RELTYX?!" _The older red head was getting pretty impatient with the other over the radio and didn't like the way that he was talking about his brother. It was actually kind of creepy, even for someone like Reltyx. He knew that Reltyx loved to just hear his voice over everyone else's, but it got so annoying after awhile.

The radio host's voice was very small and did seem like he- in fact- was crying. That's probably why the audience in the background got so silent all of a sudden. _"Ye-Yeah… You can get to the point, Reno. I'm s-sorry."_

"_It's okay, no hard feelings, right? Okay… so my point is that, Axel, you deserve a person that loves you… But not loved as much as Reltyx claims to love you. Nothing like the creepy kind of love, my brother. Reltyx can be your Fuck Buddy if you like, but I will not allow it to go any farther than that. What you need is someone… That I've known for a very long time… You know him too." _Pausing for a few seconds, the older red head continued. _"He's loving, caring… Funny…"_

"_Hells no!" _The host screamed into his microphone. _"Hells bells fucking no! You cannot be thinking about the person that I think that you're thinking of, right?" _When he received no response, he took it as a yes. _"Well, to tell you one thing, Axel. This guy is loving as hell, talented as hell, cute as hell, but… His IQ is possibly sixteen. Or maybe even lower than that. At least I have an IQ of sixty!"_

"_I don't think your IQ is that high, man. Anyways, I sadly agree with that, but he's prefect for you! Seriously perfect and you will both thank me later for telling you both this." _All that was heard on the radio waves was an eerie silence. _"Yo, Axel? You still with us, Bro?"_

Axel was still in the shock of his life that the blond gave to him. Quietly, he started muttering, _"He just fucking hung up on me. What in the bloody hell was that for? I mean, what in the bloody fucking hell?" _The blond couldn't help but laugh while listening to that on the radio.

Now Ann returned to her normal self, but was still laughing her ass off at what the blond did just minutes ago. "You better hope that you never have to meet the guy. He'll probably totally kick your pretty little ass, kiddo." _'Boy, wasn't today turning out to be so freaking interesting? It's like all the drama has its own little package of delight to be delivered all over the place.'_

The blond shrugged, releasing out a few more chuckles. "Why would he, he doesn't know my name, he doesn't know where I live, he doesn't know if I go to school or not, and he doesn't even know what I look like. Yeah, he'll be kicking my ass really soon."

"Pfft… All he knows is your voice and your hair color. And the way that Heam talks about Axel, he won't remember your voice at all." The Beetle stopped at a newly built restaurant that was near the edge of Twilight Town. "Well, too bad for Axel, then. We're here by the way; it's a pretty good place." The blue haired girl pointed up at the sign that read 'Bikanel Bistro' in large yellow and orange letters.

Roxas nodded as he opened the door to the Beetle and got out. The place was pretty large and had a very open park lot; too bad most of it was full. This restaurant must be very popular if it can fill this many parking spots. I was a good thing that they were able to find a spot that was right in front of the entrance. Then, something coming his way caught his sapphire eyes, "What in the bloody hell is he doing here!?"

"Hm? What was that, hun?" Ann was digging through her small purse to find some cash, not having any luck though. Her hair was in front of her face so she really couldn't see what Roxas was looking at, or even what she was looking at for that matter.

'_Oh, god. He's coming this way. Oh, of course he would come this way, we're just right next to the entrance. Doesn't it seem slightly weird that this guy is stalking me or something?' _Running a hand through his blond spikes, he replied, "Oh, nothing. Just muttering random things."

The blue haired girl's shoulders sank a tiny bit as she sighed heavy. "Uh, Roxas… Do you have any cash on you?" Looking up, she had an apologetic smile plastered across her face. "I swear I'll pay you back once we get back to the bookstore, okay. Somehow, I don't have my wallet with me."

"Sure," The blond gave her a thumbs up before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a small black leather wallet. Flipping it open must have been too much work for him since it flew out of his hands and into the empty parking spot next to them, "Crap… Stupid thing."

He didn't want to rush anything so he casually made his way over to where his wallet was lying on the ground. Roxas must be really clumsy to make the wallet fly to the middle of the next parking spot. Thinking it over, he didn't really care. To his left were two people ready to walk into the restaurant. Both of them, he saw before.

"Aw, Cid's going to be so happy to see you, ya know? He really has missed you a bunch. Hopefully, you guys can talk!" Said a bubbly blond to her friend by her side. She looked as if she was skipping down the sidewalk to keep up with the other's long struts.

"Hm? Yeah, haven't seen him in awhile. I need to ask him a few things also. But I don't think that using me as a peace treaty is the way to go, okay? You guys need to make peace without my help." The guy answered. He was the red head that Roxas had seen earlier and the girl beside of him he remembered was from Yuna's gang, Rikku. The red head's attention turned over to his watcher who was only a few feet from him. Emerald eyes met sapphire for a second time today.

Roxas shook off the feeling and bent down to receive his wallet, only to end up dropping it again when he heard Ann scream. "Wha-?"

"ROXAS LOOK OUT!"

There wasn't enough time to turn back around. All the blond heard was the screeching of tires and the screams from Ann. Then he received a large pain in his back as well as pressure on his front. Why was everything red all of a sudden?

* * *

Yeah... Poor Roxas. I feel bad for him. Chapter 5 will be up in a few weeks or so if I get some sleep. If not then... a month. Who knows? I'll get it up sooner or later.

YourConscience813


	5. Chapter V: The Meet & Greet

How many of you thought that I've given up on you? How many of you thought that I didn't really care about this story? How many of you think I suck? -Everyone's hands raise- Yeah, that's what I thought. -sigh- Anyways, now that we're past all that, I do apologize for the VERY insanely late update. I've been doing… Stuff… I guess? But I'm working on it, don't you guys worry about it.

Now 'It's A Wonderful Life' may be dead for a few thousand years…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, Final Fantasy game, or anything else that you know I do not own...

* * *

"Oh my god! Roxas!" The blond was pretty sure that the voice belonged to Rikku, who- if he remembered correctly- was walking close by on the sidewalk of the restaurant last time he saw her. The voices seemed to be coming from so far away that he wasn't precise on whose voice it belonged to, but he was pretty certain that this voice was Rikku's. The only reason that he had doubts was that she didn't sound so well, more like she was panicked instead of the usual bubble of joy that she is. But who could be bubbly once they saw someone almost getting ran over by a vehicle?

"Someone call 911!" That had to be Ann. The blue haired girl was still screaming like she was before the blond was almost killed. The high-pitched scream must have alarmed others who were walking by because there was commotion all around the area. Usually, Roxas would hear Ann screaming that sentence about three to five times a week, if he was lucky. Those times would be for some stupid reason that really didn't need great aid. Right now, she had a right to want to call for help and Roxas was slightly glad that she was going to get assistance because he wasn't feeling like he should.

Rikku spoke again, gasping out large puffs of air. Almost sounded like she was running out of oxygen and was about to pass out. Roxas really never knew that Rikku would be the one out of the two that would be the first to start hyperventilating. That was Ann's job most of the time. "I'm already on it. It's ringing right now."

A door was heard swinging open, slamming against something hard. Footsteps ran out in a hurry, two sets of them. A man's voice was heard first that he recognized to be the one of the greatest entrepreneurs that Twilight Town has ever seen. His name was Cid and that's what he wanted everybody to call him by. He never would give out his last name to anyone. "What's all the ruckus out here? HOLY MOTHER OF MOOGLE! What happened to my parking lot!?"

"Cid?" Rikku sounded a bit surprised, even though she was about to enter his establishment. Then again, if you listened closely you could hear a hint of anger mixed in with her devastation. "Someone nearly dies and all you can worry about is your stupid parking lot? How selfish are you!?"

Cid huffed, "What? I'll care about the kid later, all I asked is what happened out here?" Roxas only met Cid once and that was at the Twilight Town High Career Fest, so the man didn't know the blond personally. That, he was grateful for.

Ann attempt to explain what had happened just moments ago, calming herself down a bit. Her voice was only a tad shaken, but was much easier to understand than before when she had spoken. Plus, she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs as she was previously. "Well, there was this van and it almost hit my friend and-"

"I have them on the phone now!" Rikku interrupted.

Another voice -that was unknown to Roxas- spoke in a calm matter. It had a weird accent that sounded as if he spoke another language, but he managed to speak only a few words. "That's good, Rikku."

The last voice was much closer than all of the others. It was deep, husky even. Roxas thought he recognized the voice but wasn't exactly certain of anything at that point of time. "Hey, kid. You still with us?"

Roxas fluttered his eyes open to the voice. What he saw was only a blur but he could make out what- or who- it was by the spiky red hair that resembled fire. _'This day can't get any worse, can it? Seriously, who finds out that he has a stalker then almost gets ran over by a car? That's amazingly prefect! I bet that my life couldn't possibly get anymore worse TODAY! Shit, I really shouldn't say that…_'

The weight that he had felt earlier was the older teen. The red head was hovering over his small frame with care, like he was afraid that the blond might break if applied pressure. Both of his legs were on either side of Roxas who was as still as stone underneath the older boy. Roxas couldn't even speak.

The red head blur spoke again, slightly shaking the blond's shoulders carefully, "Kid? Can. You. Hear. What. I'm. Saying?" He emphasized the words in a mocking manner, making Roxas narrow both of his eyes and bring one of his legs up, hitting his knee against the guy's groin.

The blond glared hatefully up at the other who looked as if he was about to collapse on top of the blond, but was able to remain in his position. Roxas didn't feel any remorse about his actions but thought that it was actually pretty hilarious. '_It's fun to see him in pain. It's sort of the same thing with Sora. Someone who you rarely see in tears so you have to enjoy every minute of it.' _Now it was Roxas' turn to be a smart ass. "Can you hear me? Don't. Call. Me. Kid."

The red head didn't seem to be listening because he was cursing up a storm. "Damn, fuck, shit…" The cursing went on for a little while in a higher tone than normal until he was finally able to look at the blond- without scoffing. "That's not exactly what a person does to the person who just saved his sorry little ass."

Roxas' vision had finally cleared. He was able to see the detail in the older boy's face, how long his face was, the paleness of his smooth skin, the two tattoos that he had on his face, and most importantly the two bright emerald orbs that were staring directly into his sapphires. "Well, maybe you should start to call people by their real names. It would probably hurt less."

There was a large grin on the red head's face now; it looked awfully natural against all of his other features. The grin and the way that he spoke, together, made Roxas' eye twitch. Today wasn't a really good day for Roxas' eye either. "Well, kid. I don't exactly know your name so I say that it was completely uncalled for. Unless, you want to tell me your name? Then we can both get what we want and both be happy. Or at least I can be happy because I can see now that you are missing something that you need to have feelings. Can anyone say, _Heart_, kid?"

The blond frowned, raised his leg up for a second time, hitting the older teen right between the legs. The red head gritted his teeth in pain as he hovered over the other. Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "I do not think that you fully understand the point of NOT calling someone something. Maybe you'll be a little more wise in the mere future."

"Damn… Do you do this to everyone who tried to do a good deed for the world? Some kind of thing that the devil tells you to do for him? You take out his evil deeds like some kind of henchman?" Mostly the red head was babbling on about nonsense still in a high-pitched tone from being hit but it was actually entertaining for the blond. "Seriously! I might need those someday!" He scoffed, looking into the other's eyes. "I mean… Damn…"

The blond nodded, "I'm so glad that you think that way and no, I don't usually do this to many others. No, I don't do it for the devil. No, I'm not the devil's henchman. However, before you even ask, yes… I might be related to the devil since obviously you figured out that no, I do not have a heart but yes, maybe I can find one someday. Maybe I'll steal it from some poor orphaned child." He was overly enjoying himself in this conversation. "You must be the lucky winner then. Congratulations."

For the first time in forever, Axel actually felt some kind of odd hate for a stranger. Usually he's always loved by so many people and now he meets someone who totally hates him for saving his goddamn life! Was he suicidal and actually wanted to be killed? Maybe this kid has something to do with the guy on the talk show this morning. Everyone's turning on him today! _'WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?!' _"Well, I'm _sooo _sorry to rain on your little parade that you are throwing for yourself but I don't feel like a happy little camper."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the other, but shook his head. "Well then... If you don't mind, I would really like to get up now." _'Even though I really enjoyed causing him a lot of pain from this position. But this is way too awkward for me. For public, anyways.' _"Unless you are some kind of masochist and enjoy the pain that I'm inflicting on you."

The pain must have left the red head or he was ignoring it completely because another large grin had formed upon his face. _'Maybe I'll screw with this kid a little bit. Then he'll see that he's not so high and mighty that he actually thinks he is.' _"Aw. Too bad for that, then. I was actually starting to like it all the way up here." That comment, didn't end well either.

Once the red head was in pain, Roxas was able to move him off of his body with ease and onto the pavement beside of them. Pulling himself up, he was able to see the scene in front of him that the red head was blocking earlier. _'That… Was that the car that almost ran over me? I thought that it was smaller than that!' _

Roxas walked over to where Ann was, staring at the damage done to her car. Scratch all that- her car was scrap metal now. The vehicle that rammed into the passengers side of the Beetle was a large multicolored hippie van. A very psychedelic paint job.

The blue haired girl turned to see Roxas making his way towards her. Her crystal eyes widened in shock at the blond. "Roxas!" Ann ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck tightly. Then, the next thing she did was unexpected. She let go of her grip and slapped Roxas across his face dramatically. "You stupid klutz! All I wanted was some cash so we could have a decent meal together! I didn't want you to end of dying because I asked you for some munny!"

The blond rubbed the spot she just slapped. _'Damn, that actually fucking hurt like hell. Now I'm starting to wonder if Heamlxica is happy that she doesn't have to deal with this.' _He looked up at the girl in front of him who was practically in tears over the whole situation. "Ann. It's going to be okay. I'm fine! See. Everything is perfectly intact." The blond spun around once to prove a point to the other who laughed.

"I'm sorry, Rox. It just scared the living hell out of me." She turned to face the poor excuse that was her Beetle. If they would have stayed in the Beetle- only for a few more seconds- they would probably be in hell right about now. Sighing heavily, she said, "But I think I'll have to take the bus from now on."

Roxas was staring down that the mess before him as well. There were pieces of metal and glass covering the pavement of the parking lot. Cid's going to have a lot on his plate for a while to clean all this mess up. He'll probably do it himself since he doesn't want to waste money on things like that. "Ann, what happened exactly?"

Her eyes lowered to her combat boots, or what you could see of them under her pant legs. "You were bending down to get your wallet and I saw that van heading straight towards you. Of course, I had to get your attention so I screamed and that guy who was walking past saved you! He jumped out in front of the van and totally saved your life! But…" Then she turned around to the van in frustration. "…THAT FUCKING VAN RAMMED INTO MY CAR!"

'_At least she's not driving or this would be some serious road rage. That wouldn't be good.' _Roxas looked around for the red head and saw him turned away from the two of them. When he spun back around, he smiled peacefully at the girl, "But you're alright, right? I mean, you're not hurt?"

"Physically, no. After the guy jumped out to save you, I ran over to that girl, Rikku over there and did the whole duck-and-cover thing. Yeah, I wasn't hurt. But mentally… I was never good in that state to begin with, but I'll probably need a therapist for a little while to get over the trauma of the situation even though me and therapists don't mix. Probably not as much as you'll need one, but still…" She laughed, but Roxas could tell that it was a laugh of sorrow and remorse. Ann probably really missed her Beetle.

"Ann, do you know who was driving the van?"

She shook her head, causing her blue hair extensions to fall in her face. "No. I looked up and saw someone running away really fast. All I saw was the he-or she- had on purple jeans, a bright green shirt, and a red bandana." The blond crooked an eyebrow at their fashion sense at the blue haired girl had described. "Yeah, very interesting. Then the greatest fact I know about them is that they're one helluva runner."

"Sounds bad." The voice made Roxas frown suddenly. The red head placed a lanky arm around the blond's neck and flashed a brilliant smile at the two. He was taller than the others, much taller. The top of Roxas' head came to the red head's collarbone. "Rikku said that the police will be here soon, they want to interview us a bit to see what we saw. Then she called the towing company. Then she called the paramedics- just in case anyone was hurt. Well… Actually she just called 911 and all three are coming." He said informingly. Overly informingly. "They'll all be here soon, 'kay?"

Roxas pushed the arm away and kicked the red head in the shin, causing the older teen to stagger, almost falling onto the glass covered ground. The blond wasn't that happy with the other at that moment. "Rule number one: Don't call me any nicknames. Rule number two: Don't ever touch me. You really like breaking the rules, don't you?"

"What can I say? I'm a rule breaker, that's my profession." He earned himself another kick to the shin for agreeing with him. "Wow, kid. You're hard to please." This earned him another hard kick to the shin, a slap in the face, and a brutal kick to his stomach once he had collapsed from all of the pain. It wasn't something that he expected from a kid who was almost half his size. When he told the blond that, he received another kick to his stomach.

Roxas turned to Ann who had a screwy expression plastered on her face. He sighed, "Anyway… Did you try to contact Heamlxica yet, Ann? I bet that she has heard about this accident already, knowing that she knows everyone and their mother in this place."

Before the girl could answer, the one who was in pain on the floor was staggering to get up, glass cutting into his palms. He had a puzzled look on his face from what the blond just said. "Wait a minute, wait a minute…" The two turned around to face the other who pointed at the blue haired girl. "Are you… Heamlxica's Ann?"

"... Heamlxica's Ann..." Ann muttered under her breath over and over again. She didn't look well after Axel used her name so possessively. Her mind began to wonder what Heamlxica talked about with her friends when she wasn't around.

They both stared at the red head who was on his feet again in disbelief. Roxas was glaring up at him cruelly. If he knew Heamlxica, then surely, he wasn't the type of individual that the blond should be hanging around. He didn't even want to hang out with him to begin with. "You know Heamlxica?"

"Know her? Know Heamlxica?!" He had a wide grin on his face again making the blond scoff, "Heam's like family to me! Well, sort of."

Roxas rolled his sapphire eyes at his comment. _'Heamlxica's family doesn't even want her around. Who in their right mind would want her to be in their family by choice? I would end up killing myself before she enters my family tree. Hell, I'll put the gun to my head if she even enters my house.' _"Somehow… I'm not that surprised that you would want someone like her in your family. It seems that you two would get along quite perfectly, actually."

"Well, Blondie," Roxas' eye twitched at the name, "Since I've known her for many-a years, of course, I could stand to have her become a part of my family. She's much better than my family already." Ann blinked a few times and walked away from the situation, the talk of Heamlxica must have been making her queasy. "And- as you can already tell- that's saying a lot about my family, eh Blondie?"

The older boy was a little bit stunned that he wasn't hurt at the last nickname that he gave the other. Roxas was too shocked to do anything, and Ann -who was now sitting next to Rikku- had realized everything before the blond had._ 'Holy motherfucker of motherfuckerville! That's him- I think! The guy that I gave the dial tone treatment to! It's him! He sounds different in real life then he did on the radio! Maybe that's why he didn't recognize my voice… On the other hand, maybe that's not him and I'm going insane. Either way, NOT FUCKING GOOD!' _

The blond shook his head, trying to push the thoughts away from his mind. "Whatever… Don't ever, in your whole entire life, call me Blondie again unless you want to wake up one morning with certain body parts removed from your body, put in a jar, and crazy glued to your ceiling!"

Roxas turned around and started to walk away from the other in disgust. The red head raised an uneasy eyebrow, "Uh… Okay. I'll be sure to have that memorized, kid." The blond stopped what he was doing to spin around on his heels and make a high kick to the other, who caught his leg in one of his hands. Two blue eyes widened at the hand which held its leg securely in place around the older teen's hip. The red head pulled the other closer to his face, "By the way, kid. The name's Axel. A. X. E. L. Got it memorized?"

"Ax-el?!" Roxas muttered alarmed. Axel crooked his head to the side in confusion. "Never mind, stop with the damn nicknames, _Asshole._ Kid is NOT my freaking name. I'll never get your name memorized if you keep up with the labels." Seriously, the red head was bringing out the bad side of Roxas. "Besides, how could you forget a sexy face such as this?"

"Now that's no way to treat someone, kid. You'll have my name memorized in no time." Axel smirked because he had a tight grip on the other so he couldn't be harmed. It was a pretty smart plan and he didn't know why he didn't think of it earlier. _'Oh yeah, I was getting my ass kicked earlier by this kid. It really didn't have time to pop into my mind.'_

Roxas gritted his teeth together, frustrated that he couldn't move his leg away and that the other had put his arm around his shoulder. "Once you stop calling me these names then maybe I'll put 'got it memorized' on my To Do List. But- as you can see- I cannot get through an entire day without almost being ran over by some crazed stoned hippie who drives a psychedelic van."

Axel pulled him even closer, their noses almost touching. "But you have to look on the bright side of life, ya know. Be more optimistic with things." The blond gave him a strange look from his position, shadowed by the taller teen. "The bright side of the situation is that you were rescued by some sexy looking dude."

"Please gag me with a spoon." Roxas smelt the other's breath, a strong scent of peppermint to cover up the scent of cigarettes. The blond only smelt cigarettes when he goes over to Ann's because Heamlxica lives off the things. It was something that he had tried once but hasn't smoked in many years. That was a good thing. "The only bright side to the situation is that I know what name to put on the restraining order."

Strangely, the other laughed. "Not what I had in mind, but it's better than how you were beating the living shit out of me earlier. Maybe if I'm away from you then I could harass you from a distance and not get hurt by it!" The blond was silent, annoyed by the red head and also feeling a bit uncomfortable so close to his face. "You know. When someone introduces themselves, usually the other says their name back."

"And maybe I should enlighten you on the subject that these conversations of introducing oneself usually do not start when one of the two in the situation almost gets killed by the evil hippie van… Then continues to be harassed by the person who saves them. Because obviously, if you haven't noticed, that NEVER HAPPENS!"

"That's perfectly true." _'Wow. This is going much better than I expected it to go. I'm only going to walk away with a few bruises and cracked nuts. Sure, it's going lovely.' _"That is why you should give me your name _and _number as a thank you for saving your life." The innocent smile that he tried to pull off turned out to be more of a sinister grin, making a shiver run down Roxas' spine.

Roxas' mouth fell open at the suggestion. _'Dude, he's a freaking stalker-who did, in fact save my sorry ass today from getting killed- but he's still a stalker! I can't give him my number!' _"Wouldn't a simple thank you be enough of a thank you for your sick and cruel mind, Axel?"

"Since you wouldn't say a simple thank you earlier…" He placed the hand that he had set around Roxas' shoulder to his chin to rub it, pretending to be deep in thought. The blond was annoyed by this. "That would be a big ass no. You should be grateful that I'm even giving you a chance to redeem yourself after all those stunts that you pulled."

Muttering something under his breath at Axel took as, "Damn asshole should get ran over by a bus," Roxas closed his eyes. Sighing, "I guess that I have no choice in the matter because I REALLY never want to see you again. At least if you have my number then I have a choice of not answering the phone. Do you have any paper?"

Axel's smirk dropped down to a frown. Remembering back to when he was looking for the piece of paper to write down something for Heamlxica, he knew that he couldn't find it without the other leaving him. "Uh… Not really…" He tightened his grip on the other just in case. For some reason, he didn't want to ever let go.

"Pft- I'm not going to try to escape."

"Why not?" The red head's smirk returned to its former glory, flashing the pearly whites that the blond. "Is it because you like it in this position? Or is that you think that I'm sexy…?"

His eyes, now narrowed, made the red head do a double take. "You're… Horrible. I absolutely hate you. Now… do you at least have a pen or something? I can write my number on your hand." Axel's eyes drifted downward, only for a second before meeting blue eyes again. The sinister grin growing as the blond's eyes widened in terror. "No. No, no. Hells no. You get the effin' pen yourself."

"I could, but all that I can see is that YOU are right above where my pocket is. I can't see a thing- well-OW!" It was a failed attempt to backtag him but it still caused him pain, which was good in Roxas' book. "Fine! I'll get the pen… If I accidentally grab something else in the process… Not my fault."

"Just get the pen so you can let go of me!!!" The blond wasn't having much fun right now, unlike the other holding onto him.

"Now let me see..." He reached his hand in between Roxas' leg and his own pocket, trying to find the opening. He must have reached too far because he felt the cool metal of one's zipper. The blond's head snapped up at once, a large blush across his face. "Oopies... That wasn't my pocket."

"YOU IDIOT!!!" The teen was shoving the other in the chest out of frustration. The other laughing as he did this was not helping matters anyway. "Of course you missed the freakin' pocket! Do you really think that YOUR pocket would be on MY body?!" After a second, he realized what he had just said and the red head was laughing even harder. "No! I didn't mean THAT!"

Another hard shove to the chest made something fall out of the red head's hair. It hit the blond's arm and landed by Axel's shoes. When he figured out what it was, he glared up at the other, gritting his teeth.

"YOU HAD A PEN BEHIND YOUR EAR!?" If Roxas really wanted to, he would be cussing up a storm at this idiot but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was more due to anger than annoyance now. "I HATE YOU!"

The older teen chuckled nervously. "Heeeyyyy... Look at that." He just continued to stare at the pen at was on the floor. _'Since when did I have a pen behind my ear? I don't even remember that?!' _He looked up at the angered teen in front of him with an innocent smile. "Well, I guess we found our pen."

"Found our pen, my ass. If you don't let go of me you won't be able to remember even meeting me when you are released from the hospital!" The blond was practically foaming at the mouth in pure anger. His thoughts said it all though. _'I'm going to go stab this guy in his effin' eye with his damn effin' pen because he doesn't know when to effin' give up and his is such an effin' stalker and I hope he falls in an effin' hole and effin' DIES!!!'_

Axel sighed and released his grip on the blond. "There you go, ya happy now?" The blond didn't answer but kicked the pen away so he didn't bend down in front of the red head. That's all that he needed, one more thing for the other to crack a joke about. When he bent down to get the pen, he heard a long whistle behind of him. "Damn Blondie, has anybody told ya--"

Once more, Roxas' face was red either out of anger, embarrassment, or from a blush. He was hoping that it was just out of the first two. "No, shut it!"

"..That you--"

"NO!" Roxas leapt forward going for the red head's neck. Easily, Axel grabbed a hold of the blond's wrists and pulled him closer with a large smirk plastered across the older teen's face.

"...Have a--"

"If you don't shut up, I'll--!"

"...Nice-- OW!" His green eyes snapped over to his left arm where the other stabbed him with the pen he held in his hand. It wasn't a major injury but the kid was tough enough to actually get the pen to break through the skin so it could bleed. In addition, the pen was snapped in half a bit, meaning that ink was leaking out all over the place. "Damn kid. What's your problem? All that I was going to say was that you have a nice pair of blue eyes."

At first, the other couldn't say anything about that. He was still trying to calm himself down after the little incident that had just gone over a second ago. Suddenly, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere in life... "

"Will this 'flattery' get me anywhere with you because that is the only real reason that I am actually using this 'flattery' right now. If not then I guess that this 'flattery' was actually a big waste of my time."

"Flattery was a big waste of your time, then."

"Darn... I seriously thought that I had something there for a while." He let go of the blond's wrists and checked the place where he was stabbed. Ironic... The pen was a red-inked pen. In comparison to the real blood, it looked a little pink to him. He shrugged it off and shuck out his hand to the blond. "Please, my good man."

Roxas still glared at the teen who was smirking in front of him. _'At least I can sort of live with that nickname. Sort of.' _"I'm giving you my cell because that's more difficult to track than my home phone."

"Sure. Sure. I'm just happy with anything right now." He watched as Roxas tried to write with the broken pen that still had some of the ink oozing out of the middle where it was snapped. Then he noticed how neat the blond's handwriting was compared to him own. It actually reminded him of a girl's handwriting.

Once he was finished, he threw the pen at the other, it hitting his neck and spilling more ink on his skin. "Hopefully this will get you away from me for a while."

"Well-" He was cut off by his phone vibrating against his leg. Quickly, actually knowing where he put his phone, he pulled out his black cell and flipped it open. Before speaking, he put one finger up telling the blond to -wait one minute- for him. "Talk to me."

"Hey, asshole. The only real reason that I'm calling you is on Demyx's behalf because... Frankly, right now... He's not in very good shape." The womanly voice said in an even tone. Axel could practically see that she was giving him a death glare through the phone. Typical.

"Okay then, Larx. It's so nice to talk to you again too. You know that you never call me or anything like that because you hate me for some odd reason... Plus that you hate everything and you just want to see everything in the world die at your own little harsh command!"

A laugh could be heard coming from Larxene on the other end of the line. More of a cackle if you thought about it. "But wouldn't you think that the world would be a better place if I was in charge and that everything had to fall under my command...?" Some voices could be heard in the background. "Oh shut up Marly... It's not like I'm talking about you! If I were then I would be saying something about some gay fag with pink hair! DON'T FLIP ME OFF!!!"

"For once I actually think I agree with Marluxia." Larxene was never a person that the red head loved to talk to. She, for some odd reason, hated the other with a flaming insane passion. He thought that after a few more years that maybe he would actually grow on her and she would be okay with him. Now, he figured out that it was never going to happen because she was such a PMSing bitch. _'No wonder Blondie reminded me of someone!'_ "Now what exactly is wrong with Demyx? Is he alright?"

"If you call him running around in circles all over his basement making sure that everything is here and swearing that something will go wrong because the world hates him and that he's practically driving everyone else insane. Yeah, he's perfectly fine."

The red head sighed and hid him face in his hand, slightly ribbing his temples. "Wow then. Demyx actually being Demyx? That MUST be bad. Okay then, Larx. I'm going to come over right away so just don't... kill anybody... I'll be there in around twenty maybe. Wait a minute... why aren't you at--"

"We'll explain that later... This is actually much more important than that. Sort of..." Quickly, it went to dial tone.

"The bitch hung up on me!" Frustrated, he closed him phone and placed it back into his pocket. _'Today is seriously just not my day... Everyone is giving me the dial tone!' _Then, he realized that the blond was still in front of him, his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. "Anyways... Enough about that useless stuff..."

Roxas raised an eyebrow confusingly at the other teen. "Oh darn... I just over heard that you have to leave soon." Sarcastically, he snapped his fingers. "Darn... What am I to do?"

"Maybe be a good little boy until I'm able to return to your side once more. Because I know that you will count every minute I'm gone." A smirk appeared on his face again after his little phone conversation with Larxene. "Now, won't you?"

"Oh of course... I mean, it's not like I have anything else to be doing than to wait for your sorry ass to run into me again."

"Actually it was more of a tackle to save your life..." Roxas shook his head, just a little bit sad that he was still talking to this idiot. "Or if you are more on the perverted side you could say that I totally just glomped you..."

Roxas rolled his sapphire eyes at the comment. "I think that it is safer to just stick with tackle, wouldn't you think?" The other only shrugged and chuckled at the thought. _'He's seriously just trying his hardest to get me pissed off again so I can beat his sorry ass into the effin' ground... Doesn't anybody else out there think that that is a tiny bit low?'_

"Sorry kid, but it does seem that I have to leave you for a little while. Ya'know... I have places to go... People to see... You get what I'm talking about, right?" Then a thought popped into his mind. "Did Heamlxica ever give Ann the invite to the concert?"

Without a thought, the blond only shrugged. "Heamlxica gave Ann a piece of paper but I don't know what was on it. Why do you want to know...?"

"Oh... No reason really. All I wanted to know that for was if Ann was going and if she was then I was going to ask you if you wanted to go because it actually might be something good for you, kid."

Groaning, the teen said, "Stop calling me kid!" Then he thought about the invite that Axel had just proposed to him. "I don't know. I don't really go off with strange stalkerish guys to concerts that often."

"You don't even look like the type to go to concerts at all..."

"That's nice..." _'And strangely accurate. I don't even remember the last time that I actually took a night off to go out and have fun at some concert. I usually am up until midnight working on some of my stories or something. Damn, am I actually THAT damn easy to read?'_

"Anyways, kid. If you're a no show... I'm going to call you all night long for the next few days so I think that the simpler thing to do is to go to the concert. I'll even give you directions at where it's going to be at. Damn, you're even allowed to go backstage because I'm the stage manager." The ideas were forming in Axel's mind even as he spoke.

Roxas continued to stare at the red head, a creeped out look slowing forming on his face. "Um... Thanks... I guess…" He watched as the red head gave a small salute and walked off towards Rikku and Cid. Roxas shook his head and made his way over to Ann who was sitting on the ground near the Beetle. "What a weird guy…"

"Hm?" Ann wasn't paying much attention, just staring over at the crushed car. Maybe if she stared at it long enough then maybe it will come back to life. Maybe? No, probably not.

"U- Uh? Ann? Are you okay?"

She looked up, almost too fast. "Yes! Gosh, do you really think that I would actually get bent out of shape over some… some…" She pointed towards the scrapes, "Whatever the hell that is?!"

"Uh…" The blond slowly began to step away from the girl. Nervously, he chuckled and pointed in a different direction from the crazy, manic sobbing one. "I think that I'll just go over here for a little while. I'll see you later, Ann…"

When he turned, he came face to face with a familiar young blond friend. The look on her face was one that showed a strange unknown emotion. It was more worried than anything, that's what Roxas could tell. "Roxas?"

He shook his head, not knowing whether to be happy for seeing the girl or confused out of his mind. He supposed that the confusion shown more than the happiness did because she crooked her own head to the side. "Oh, uh. Hi Naminé. I didn't see you at first… Why aren't you at school?"

She took his hand gingerly in hers. Her voice had traces of hurt mixed in with the plead. "Roxas, we have to go." As he began to register in what she was telling him, she gave a strong yank on his arm, pulling him forward. "You have to hurry, something terrible had happened."

"Wah- Nam? What's going on?" As he was pulled further, he saw Sora in the dark red Chevy with Kairi and Riku in the front seat. Obviously, it was Kairi's damn car because Riku drove some Ford, he thought. Before even asking what was going on, he wearily pointed to the silver head behind the wheel. "D-Don't tell me that… that idiot is driving?"

Sora opened the door for the two to jump into the backseat. "Come on, you two. We have to hurry."

Both of the blonds got into the Chevy and buckled their seatbelts since 'someone' wouldn't drive without the seatbelts buckled. As they drove away from the scene, Roxas clapped his hands together and smiled like an idiot. Maybe letting them think that someone was going on would lead them into telling him what the hell was going on around there!

All the one's who weren't driving turned around to face him and his weird non-emoiness actions. Surprising, it was funny since he was practically sitting in the middle of the car. Out of all of them who had an opportunity to comment on how he was acting, Kairi was the first one to comment on the actions of the blond. It was really surprising since Riku was also in the vehicle.

She pulled some loose burgundy hair behind her ear, showing off her widened ocean blue eyes. Roxas just stared back at her, smug. "Well, did we happen to run around an apocalypse on our way over here? By the looks of it," Her gaze turned to the very confused brunet, "I'm sorry to say this Sora, but I believe that someone ate your twin brother and replaced him with someone much, much cooler."

At that, the blond kicked the front seat where Kairi was sitting. His look still didn't change even as the other began giving him the twenty-question deal. He shushed them all, trying to get a word in. "Will you guys please explain to me where we are going, why some of you aren't at school, and why did you have to kidnap me after I was almost killed?"

"What? What are you talking about Roxas?!" Exclaimed the light blond to his right. She placed a light hand on his shoulder, a worried look written clearly on her face. "You didn't say anything about getting killed!"

Laughing, the blond shook his head. He smirked over at Naminé, sarcastically saying, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Nam, but did you see the crash scene that was right behind me when you picked me up?" As she opened her mouth to answer, he cut her off, "Oh well… I was almost killed today."

Kairi sat back in her seat again, muttering to the silver haired one driving, "Too bad. I thought that splattered emo would make a better look for Roxas."

To the comment, the one driving only snickered, making the blond teen in the back to glare daggers at him. Riku ignored it and turned off onto the road leading to the parking lot of Twilight Town Hospital.

From that, Roxas' eyebrows raised. Slowly, he scanned the other's faces to see if there was any hint of what was going on. Sadly, there was nothing, so he decided that he had to ask now. "So, uh, why are we here?"

* * *

-End of chapter 5- Cliffhanger. Why exactly is he there? What could have happened? Oh snap, I doubt it was anything good. XD

Once more, I'm still going to continue on with this story- mainly because everyone reads it?- So I'm not giving up yet… I mean at all, no giving up.

Review if you wish tell me what's on your mind, what you think...

YourConscience813


End file.
